Con Mua Bong Bong
by takujo
Summary: Kyouya had never known the word love and never planned to, until one day the host club receives an unexpected guest that resembles Haruhi. Welcome Maruhi Fujioka, Haruhi's older brother. Kyouya's future Boyfriend. Boyxboy
1. Military Escapee

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

Summary: Kyouya had never known the word love and never planned to, until one day the host club receives an unexpected guest that resembles Haruhi. Welcome Maruhi Fujioka, Haruhi's older brother. Kyouya's future Boyfriend. Boyxboy.

A/N: Ahaha I crack myself up sometimes, I love ouran koukou I don't even know why I stopped reading it! XD I hope you all like this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING but MARUHI. Hehe.

**Military Escapee**

Ah~ the hour of activities has come around the Ourak KouKou corner, beautiful girls in their frilly yellow skirts pranced and danced toward the host club, whilst their hosts prepared for their most elegant show.

"This time's host club's theme is The Three Muskateers!"

Tamaki piped happily, drawing his sword in a most heroic stance, the school ladies 'oohing' and 'ahhing'.

"Tamaki-San you look soo handsome!"

All fellow aggreements quickly chirping up their songs of praise as the lovely Suoh Tamaki posed on the seats of the club, hand to his hand laughing a "Ho, ho, ho"

"Does he always have to get carried away?" A tired, service girl-in-disguise asks.

"Well I did claim he was a show-off." Kyoya snickers, his fingers not moving from the keys.

The host club was loud and rowdy as ever, but today was a 'wee' bit different at some point. As closing time came close and the boys-and girl got ready for their second session of class.

"Nyaah, days are getting so boring lately."

Kaoru claimed in hopes that something NOTboring would pop up. Hikaru yawns in agreement, leaning his head onto his identical's shoulder.

"True, I'm wondering what we should do now."

Tamaki says, taking off his costume with the thought of adventure. But of course the only thing in his fantasies was Haruhi wearing a cinderella ball-gown with glass slippers, dancing the night away like no one's watching.

Jaw opened, drool swooning down his lips, Tamaki sighs.

"Kyaa! Milord's smothering the floor!"

Hani-Sempai's baby finger pointed, all eyes on the drool that nearly fell to the floor when suddenly! Out of the blue Kyoya threw one of the couch cushions into the air and "PLOP!" the pillow hit hard onto the lord's face.

Falling to the floor unknowingly then crying loudly his majesty shouts:

"Kyoya! That Hurt! MEANIE! TRAITOR!"

"Stop it Tamaki, you're contaminating the air."

Serious and stoic as ever, the two continued their one-sided argument. Haruhi smiles to herself, things were boring those days, but still joyous to be present to experience all the joy these rowdy-hearted boys could give.

"Haruhi wanna cake?"

Cute eyes looking up with a bunny between his arms, Hani pulls onto the girl's jacket.

"Uhh. . . no thanks sempai."

Suddenly the doors opened.

All eyes turned. And lore! A glorious sight to behold. Standing only a head taller than Haruhi, eyes of dark hazel, hair long to his shoulders, gleaming a brilliant chocolate pigment, happy-go-lucky peachy skin, with lips that curled into an innocent frown yet sparkled with the freshness of youth.

His eyes beamed, his mouth gaped, revealing amazing pearly-whites as his feet took him across the room and ontop of little, surprised Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi stared appalled at this sudden surprise.

"Big Brother?!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Even Kyoya's glasses had cracked at this point.

"A BROTHER?!"

Smiling so ever aristocratically, his hands smoothly ruffled Haruhi's hair.

"Big brother what on earth are you doing here?!"

Haruhi pulls at her brother's hands, throwing them up and down.

"I wanted to see you."

The boy utterly says, then carrying Haruhi high up in the sky, he cheers.

"I'm so happy to see my Haruhi so beautiful!"

Exclaiming with joy yet fear at the same time, Haruhi squeals with delight. The rest of the group however could only stare in utter shock, their eyes not leaving the seemingly flower-filled-reunion.

"Where'd all these flowers came from?"

"I had no idea Haruhi had a brother,"

Kaoru smirks, leaning against his brother, showing-off his best smirks ever.

"Hiya, we're the Hitacchin twins."

Surprised, but friendly, the nice gentleman extends his hand, as the other pulled back the unwanted bangs going down his right eye.

"Hello, I'm Maruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you."

Eyes sparkled when Hani added:

"Wow ~"

"Haruhi spoke much of you."

"When did I?"

"Haru why didn't you tell us you had a brother."

Hani asked.

"Well that's cause he was in Military School."

-DOOOOOM-

"MILITARY SCHOOL!?"

Tamaki Shrieked.

"He was so bad he was sent to military school. . . ah!"

Haruhi immediately turned to her brother pulling at his sleeve throwing them up and down franctically.

"Wait a sec! Why are you wearing the school uniform, and how'd you get out of the military boarding school?!"

Maru stares for a split second then quickly bursts into an endless laughter, tears coming out the ends of his eye lids, his slim fingers wiping them away.

"Silly Haruhi, I was so bad I was sent out of Military School! Haha!"

With a smile of pride Maru stared into an endless depth of dark pupils. Revealing doom across her forehead Haruhi kept her silence yet still everyone could've noticed something was wrong.

"C'mon, I'm a Fujioka, I'm not weak to actually stay put in a stupid military place."

Carefully spinning around in a circle Maru turns to explore the area with the twins as his escorts.

"This is where we all drink tea during break!"

With an extended tray filled with sweets and tea, Maru's eyes glistened with the hope of the future his lips slowly parted letting out a "WOW" with excitement.

"I can't believe this."

Haruhi mutters.

"Haruhi, you said he went to military school?"

Tamaki questioned.

"It's a long story,"

The girl sighs.

"He was sent to military school the year he was supposed to graduate. I went with my father of course, but then things got out of hand. He sent one student to the hospital and because of that he was not accepted into any school. He was then forced into military school because of his violent behavior."

"Wow!"

Hani exclaimed.

"But Brother why did you come here? You got a submission?"

Haruhi asked.

"What are you kidding me? I'm not that rich or smart to get into this pink castle."

Maru laughed sipping some tea, free-willingly.

"Don't just touch things that aren't your's."

Haruhi says.

"I forced my way in of course."

EVEN WORSE. Tamaki thought.

"But I hear that you have a suitor Haruhi."

Maru says, standing up and looking down at his sister.

"So,"

Hands on her shoulder, with a kind of aura only the weak could sense.

"Who's the lucky man?"(As in to get kicked in the guts by the over-possessive brother)

SHIT. Tamaki's world started to crumble right at this point.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. A Very Scary Brother

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Ok second chapter, if any of you readers have any ideas of what could happen, just pm me and let me know ^^ thank you!

**A Very Scary Brother**

Review on yesterday's happenings:

"Tatatatatatatatatataaaaaang!"

#1! Haruhi's brother appears! xD

YAY! xD

#2! He's from the military! 8D

EH?! :O

#3 He's fun! :D

Really?! :D

#4 He's possessive =_=

. . . . . haaa. . . I'm gonna die. *x*

Tamaki swallows his fears down to his dry throat. Things will only get even more complicated, he thinks. But if he's not honest, Maruhi will never treat him with respect!

Alright! Muster it up Milord! This girl isn't gonna slip out of your hands AGAIN just because her brother is incredibly, maliciously, amazingly. . . frightening. . . right?

"I . . . I am. . . ."

Tamaki manages.

Turning to the small 'squeak' at the corner of his ear drums Maruhi's sweet, glistening, brown eyes turn into the dark aura Satan himself would fear.

"Oh, I was hoping it wasn't the blonde."

Maruhi smiles sarcastically.

"So what shall it be blondie?"

-CRACK snap POP- (His knuckles :P)

"EEEEEEEP! M-Me-Mercy!"

Tamaki's thoughts burst into fireworks hoping that the other's would hear, but no everyone's eyes were focused on the overly-protective brother.

Suddenly a hand comes up in the air then down again rather roughly onto the handsome Fujioka's head.

"Brother, stop it. You're scaring everybody."

Haruhi's stoic face couldn't look any cuter hehe.

Shocked at the sudden explosion Maru turns to his baby sister, making the kind of face that said 'Wait? What? Why?'.

But no, Haruhi kept her stance and stared up at her brother until he gave up and surrendered. Smiling his innocent yet freakishly scary smile, Maru straps his arms around his sister and whispering into her ear he says:

"Alright, because of you my adorable baby sister, I will grant that scum bag another day of survival."

Turning back towards Tamaki with his acerbic facial expression, he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you I am Maruhi, please treat my sister well."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Have I won the brother's trust?" He thought.

"Yes! Please leave her to me!"

Maru blinks.

"Thank you."

"They're getting along just fine."

The twins stare in disbelief.

"By the way, what is this club? Art?"

Maru asks.

"No way! This is a host club!"

Hani-Sempai beams.

"Ah really?"

Hani's eyes were already big enough, Maru jut had to make his smile beam like a cheshire cat's.

"Hey! Maybe he could join our club!"

All eyes doom ontop of Hani to the point he thought it was going to rain at some point.

"I humbly disagree, our club is full sempai, another one would just be troublesome."

Kyoya lends his glasses his aid as he slips them up higher to his nose bridge.

"Aw please Ohtori-Kun,"

Maru begs, his hands clapped together.

"No."

The boy stares with a seemingly fake smile plastered on his face for several moments.

"Please?"

He asks again.

"No."

Dark blue lines came down Maru's face. It seemed like he was desperate. Tamaki rose his voice to speak however, he was cut off.

"I said no and that's final. We're not accepting any more hosts."

Kyoya's fingers kept pressing onto the laptop keys, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"Uhhh. . ."

Haruhi's hand extends hoping to reach Kyoya before disaster erupted.

"You leave me no choice Ohtori."

Maru's hands came down to his side. His feet took short steps toward the mindless and careless Ohtori, stretching his arms until he was standing at the front row seat where as all girls would've paid to stand at.

"I'm going to have to show you what dealing with a Fujioka is like."

Then in an instance, Maru's hand grabs ahold of Kyoya's shirt collar and drags him into a separate room, where the door was closed and quiet remained for 60 split seconds.

"What do you think he's doing?"

Hani asks. When Mori carefully covered his eyes and stoicly replies:

"I don't think we should know."

All hosts had their questions but it was quickly answered when a terrifying voice of a scared Ohtori let out in the air.

"Kyoya? . . ."

Tamaki whispered.

Everyone waited for the doors to open and they did however, Ohtori was a complete person afterwards. His once, cold, selfish heart chilled into a heart-throb heartbeat, roasted on a spit as his hand held tightly onto his laptop.

"Brother?"

Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"I hereby declare from today onwards. . . . that Maruhi Fujioka. . . is one. . . of the host club members."

Kyoya lets down his face with fear as Maru releases his shoulders.

"Thank you Ohtori."

Maru smiles. Patting his hand lighting onto the devil's shoulder.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!"

Everyone stared in disbelief. THE King-Devil had submitted to the Military-Escaped-Brother?!

"Now then, what activities do you all do all day?"

Maruhi prances off into the spacious club room with Hani, a now crowned disciple, follows closely behind with a worried looking Mori coming after him.

"This is bad. . ."

Haruhi wimpers.

"Wait, Why? What's wrong?"

Tamaki asked concerned his eyes looking like they could pop out any moment.

"This is really bad!"

Haruhi's hands slap her face as she gaped up to the heavens.

"JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG ALREADY!"

The twins shouted.

Haruhi mustered her strength into her voice, turning towards her fellow club members she hisses in her most sinister, frightened voice:

"He HATES women!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM 

~To Be Continued~


	3. True Colors

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Ok 3rd chapter. . . wow. . . I already uploaded two chapters in two days! HAHA! I'm so good hehe xD um. . . ahem, back to the story :P

**True Colors**

The Host club Doors open again!

Everyone was in their places, however, their eyes weren't. Keeping a close eye onto Maruhi.

"Ok guys remember the plan!"

Tamaki whispers.

"Aye cap'n! Strategy 'Keep Haruhi's Brother in Check' is in prow!"

The twins chimed.

"But don't forget this isn't a game."

Kyoya says. His glasses shining from the midday sunlight.

"If something bad happens, the club's rates go down!"

Hani added, while Mori nods in agreement.

"Alright, position gentlemen!"

They scattered like a herd of sparrows and waited for the worst to happen. In their wonderful, sunset, yellow skirts, the girls arrived to be hosted to the extents of their hearts.

"Brother, please don't do anything stupid."

Haruhi whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

Maruhi's somehow familiar smile disappears as a familiar Mori-Like stoic expression appears.

"Just don't ok?"

Haruhi pleaded.

"I don't see why talking to girls is stupid to you Haruhi."

What on earth?

"Why did his character suddenly change?"

The twins turned to their lord for answers.

"Milord! Psst! His character changed!"

Dawn doomed onto these pitiful hosts.

"H-How? I mean, his smile was probably going to be the only thing to save us at this point!"

"Uh oh!"

Hani gave a squeal,

"Does that mean no more cake?"

"I don't think that's the point Mitsukuni."

Mori sighs.

The girls entered into the room, as one however, quickly recognized a new face in the atmosphere.

"Oh there is a new fellow in the club."

She says. And sure enough most of the girls had gathered around this unfamiliar face, asking questions away, while others prayed he wouldn't fail them.

"Pray, who is this young gentleman?"

A curious yet shy girl asks.

"Oh he's my brother, Maruhi."

Haruhi answers, hopefully Maru will keep his word and not humiliate me, the girl thinks.

"Wahh? Haru-Chan had a brother?"

They asked.

"Why on earth did you come so late to Ouran KouKou?"

Another girl asked her arm carefully strapped to his.

"Because the stupid military captain loved my guts I guess?"

Maru answered apathetically shrugging.

DOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"NOOO!"

Tamaki hisses.

"He didn't!"

The twins shrieked.

"He did!"

Mori immediately covers Hani's eyes, praying he wouldn't have to see the young girls faces disappointed or deprived of courage.

Instead though, all girls beamed a bright smile like sugar was being sprinkled into their tea like snow onto snowcones.

"Oh my! You're from the military?"

"Tell us about them?"

Please please please don't say anything else. Haruhi begged. When suddenly out of the blue the twins jumped to the rescue.

"Excuse us ladies! We have some unsettled business we haven't discussed yet!"

They chirped.

"Please pardon our intrusion, we brothers will quickly get back to your assistance."

Blowing a kiss then vanishing like the wind, the twins hauled the dazed new member into the darkest corner of the club quickly summoning all other members; excluding Haruhi.

"Listen here Maruhi we hosts don't talk that rudely toward girls!"

Tamaki whispers, waving his arms in the air, as to say "I surrender" Perhaps?

"What you talking about? I'm talking to them just what you want me to."

Maruhi's eyebrow raises.

"No not like that!"

Tamaki hisses.

"Whatever, I'll talk to them dames the way I want to."

The boy shrugs off the thought and waves his petruder's words out of the air.

"D-Dames?!"

"How dare you!"

The boys reach their arms out with long petruding claws hoping to catch the boy off guard, however failing.

"Maruhi, want some tea?"

A girl asked, while the boy found his place at the seat.

"Thanks."

He says, sipping it.

"Do you like it?"

She asks.

"Its just tea, what's there to like?"

DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

"NO NO NO NO!"

Tamaki reaches his arms out while the twins kept him at a slow pace.

"Milord calm your jets!"

"I can't let him ruin my club like this!"

Be that as it may, the girls made a somewhat incredible bounce back.

"Wow."

They whispered.

"He's so cruel."

Their eyes sparkled with the ghost of the future as they continued their eyeing.

Maruhi however just continued to sip his tea, sticking his tongue out when it turned bland.

"Oy Haru, more sugar."

His hand waving the empty EXPENSIVE tea cup in the air.

"I'm not a slave. And don't wave those in the air like that!"

"Just get the sugar already."

"How can you talk to Haruhi like that!"

Tamaki immediately reaches out toward Maru who whistled his wretchedness away someplace else.

"The host club is so lively this time of season."

The guests chuckled.

Errr. . .

"I thought he was the possessive kind of brother."

Hani whispers while Mori nodded hysterically.

"HEY NARRATOR! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

So said the twins who threw their arms in the air like growing wompas.

Oh well, I love how this turned out neehee xP. the narrator is please neeheee.

~To Be Continued~

NEXT CHAPTER! The adventure begins! MWAHAHA!


	4. He's the Devil

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Wow 4th one yay! I'm soo hyped hehe xD

**He's the Devil**

Kyoya's eyes squint.

Hani-Sempai controls the Lolita section. 8D

Mori-Sempai controls the Wild corner. =_=

Tamaki well of course the princely type. *v*

Haruhi is natural duh. 0_0

The brotherly love duo known for their mischievious acts. :]

Me, I guess I'm cool, or was it cold? -_-

The handsome spectacled boy ponders over these as he hesitates to consider which one suited best with Maruhi. Still not much data was taken, so how was he going to place Maruhi into which section?

Maruhi drinks his tea solemnly while the ladies asked on and on about his background.

"So what is your favorite color Maru-San?"

A lovely lady asked.

Maru stares to the window for a couple of seconds then unimpassionedly answers:

"All colors are the same, so I don't see a point to like only one."

"Wow."

Eyes sparkle almost immediately.

"He's soo mysterious."

The lovely girls twittered, their cheeks suddenly frilling up to the hottest degree.

He's stoic. Kyoya says reluctantly to himself.

But that would have to be Mori-Sempai, but Mysterious does sound nice. He is mysterious, and well quite blankly, too much anonymous.

Club activities slowly came to a close, perfect time for Kyoya to announce the points and the rates of the day.

"Alright everyone, today's rates went well. . . somehow."

"yay!"

Hani-Sempai piped as Mori sighs a somewhat sigh of relief what you call it.

"Now I will discuss Maruhi's position in the club."

Everyone quietly sat around, Maruhi however leaned against the window, arms cross, and with the sunset light coming down, he looked like a desperate prince waiting to run out of the castle and onto the field. Wow that dramatic narrator? Wait. . . that's me? Bleh! xP

"Maruhi you are hereby crowned prince of the Mystery Section."

Kyoya declares.

"Mystery huh?"

Kaoru chirps, pushing a cookie piece into his twin's mouth.

"Bat boesn't so coo." (That doesn't sound cool)

Hikaru adds.

"Whatever, its my choice, since I'm vice president of this club."

Suddenly Tamaki butts in.

"Wait! What position is he in the family then?"

Everyone blinks.

"Family?"

Maruhi asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kyoya's the mommy, I'm the daddy."

Tamaki smiles, his index pointing at himself.

"You still play house? What a dope."

. . . . . DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Quietly but noticeably Tamaki crawls into what he calls "My little lonely haven, until they notice I'm upset" corner.

"Brother that was mean."

Haruhi's forehead furrows.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but its fun once you get used to it."

Maru stares at his sister and sighs.

"Fine, I'll be the over protective doggy in the group."

. . .

"Doggy?"

Hani asks.

"When it comes to dogs, I rule."

. . . .

"Err. . . really?"

Hikaru questions. Is he for real? He whispers to his brother. Must be. Kaoru answers.

"Anyway, now that that is decided, we have to discuss the salon race matter."

Maru's head tilts.

"A beauty salon?"

. . .

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kyoya manages to cover up his chuckles. A beauty salon? He thought.

"The salon race is what happens during this time of season."

Haruhi answers.

"Oh, count me out."

Plop onto the sofa.

"What?! You're now part of the host club, if you're not joining then you're not even a member!"

Tamaki retorts.

"I only joined cause my beautiful baby sister is stuck with the likes of you."

CCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCKKKK went Tamaki's heart.

"What does he mean by the likes of you."

His finger going in swirls onto the pink castle's walls.

"M-Milord! Hang on! Don't die on us!"

The twins squeal.

"Alright, if the lazy-mangy-mutt won't join mind as well-"

A sudden intrusion occurred, the doors opened and in stepped Kuze-San, with his small entourage of football players.

"Ohtori!"

The Ouran Orages had made their presence known, however Maruhi wasn't in the mood to actually pipe up and listen to an argument between two girls.

"Well if it isn't the football team."

Kyoya smiles sadistically.

"To what do I owe this honor?"

He asks rather formally.

"Heh, don't mock me, I came to personally crush you. Because like last year, you're going to go down in the dust!"

Kuze smirks with pride in his words.

"Bring it to the competition then we'll see you bully!"

Hani cheers, sitting nicely ontop of Mori's shoulders.

"Ha! Sure thing! I'll crush you and your little host club until you'll be running to France with your tails between your legs!"

The foot ball hero laughs.

"Technically if we had the money we'd run to France, but since we don't I guess you'll be paying?"

The boys turn to the voice and notice a ho-I mean handsome looking boy, sitting on the ravished red cushions of the sofas.

"Who are you?"

Kuze sneered.

"Boy you don't WANNA know."

Maru smirks.

Haruhi notices this small detail and immediately aids her brother's side.

"Big brother, don't cause a ruckus."

She whispers.

"What ruckus? The fun just started."

Maruhi says, stepping toward the football leader.

"I was getting bored just talking to those women, but I guess you'll do the honor of relieving me of my boredom? Little f*ck."

All jaws drop.

"A fight?!"

Hani chirped.

"Uh oh."

Mori managed.

"Oi oi oi! No fighting in the club room!"

Tamaki shouts.

Pulling at the boy's tie, Maruhi licks his lips sardonically leaning in closely to the footballer.

"Pity, you might be broken into shreds before you even enter the competition."

Haruhi's hand extends but her feet stay glued to the floor.

"Ma-Ma-Maruhi?"

Kaoru hung on tightly onto Hikaru as the twins cowered for the first time in the presence of a full-mature demon lord.

Kuze and his crew stare for seconds and just before Maruhi's lips could etch any closer, the boys break free and run, leaving a new but useless tie in the hands of Maruhi.

Staring down at his hand Maruhi sighs.

"Damn he ran off."

Everyone shuttered. Is this another color he hasn't shown?

"Oi glasses."

He hissed.

Kyoya immediately salutes. Somewhat. Wait. What?!

"Y-Yeah?"

Maruhi smirks devilishly.

"Enter me in. Looks like this Salon race will be fun."

Biting his lips, Maruhi swings the tie in the air.

"Maybe I could crack a few bones."

Haruhi sighs. Oh no, she thinks.

"C-Crack?"

The twins cried.

"Bones?"

Hani asked innocently.

Mori covered his master's eyes and gulps.

"Doesn't look good."

Maruhi smirks and through the evening the club had nothing but terror ringing through their skin as they imagined their horrifying fantasy of what was to come during the race.

~To Be Continued~


	5. The Games Begin

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Ok 5th chapter! :D yess! Thank you all for supporting. Special thanks to Faith for your undying loyalty haha! Thank you ^^

**The Games Begin**

"How come we're wearing something uncomfortable?"

A tireless Haruhi stares onto her gloves.

"Beats what footballers wear."

Maruhi snickers.

"HEY!"

Kuze sneers.

"Ok guys we're here to win, and win we shall!"

Tamaki lets out his bestest loudest shout in triumph.

"Whether in blood, tears, or sweat! We will win!"

"AYE SIR!"

The twins saluted.

"Let the competition begin!"

The student council announcer released the gunshot into the air, allowing all competitors into their positions as runner-ups.

"First is the reflex Quiz!"

"A what?"

Maruhi stares questionably. =_=

"What is the name of the fairy king who appears in Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream!?"

"What the f$ #E#?"

Maruhi stares.

"Now I think this is stupid."

"Now you say that."

Haruhi sighs.

"Hey you notice there is a new person in the host club?"

Someone among the crowd asks.

"Yeah he's the infamous Maruhi, Haruhi's brother."

A fan girl squeals.

"Eh the guy had a brother?!"

"Suoh of the Host club advances to next in line! The Slippery Slope!"

All jaws gaped at the steep stope, with a hint of discouragement.

"We can't fail here gentlemen, continue!"

Tamaki encouraged.

"Host Club! To victory!"

"AYE!"

But in a matter of seconds, Tamaki made an amazing world-history face plant onto the stope after his feet touched the slipperyness the stope had offered.

"SIR?!"

The twins glanced at their advantage and took it like a cheater behind bars.

"Upsie daisy!"

"Tamaki!"

Haruhi squealed.

"Eh. . . slimey bastards."

"Aren't you the same?!"

Haruhi exclaimed.

"Not likely, I'm better than that."

A now nose-increased Maruhi chuckles in a shrugging stance, "Mwahaha."

Mori quickly straightens his hands together and in a second Hani was on his hand then in the air the next. Landing nicely ontop of the stope in a mere of ten seconds flat. Then doing his victory dance,

"Yay!"

"Wow! True teamwork on the host club's side!"

The announcer gasps.

"Maruhi your turn!"

Hikaru and Kaoru waved down from their stope, waiting to see what kind of success Maruhi would have during the whole competition.

"Next up is the host club's newest edition! Maruhi Fujioka!"

All eyes turned to the handsome gentleman either squealing or booing.

"This won't do."

Maruhi mutters to himself.

Haruhi watches her brother turn around then walk the opposite direction taking off his gloves and jacket.

"What's this?! Is one member quitting already?!"

The announcer stared in shock along with the entire crowd that witnessed such action.

"Not now!"

Tamaki cries.

Maruhi walked a short distance then turns back to the slope. Then in surprise, tightens his headband and immediately breaks into a sprint.

"He's charging!"

The announcer shouts.

All eyes stared in surprise hands clapping hysterically, fan girls squealing, screaming continuously.

Then in a flash, Maruhi's footing fails, and lands onto a fellow footballer instead.

In pain, the footballer gasps.

"Sorry."

Maruhi snickers.

"EH!? Maruhi is climbing his way up to the top using the foot ball club as a footing!"

The boy jumped from one back to another, making his way to the top until he reached Kuze.

"Don't you dare."

Kuze retorts.

"Not like your back's prettier than the others."

Maruhi smirks.

Then pounce! Maruhi made his way to the top and landed gracefully with a double flip in the air.

The crowd goes wild.

"Kyaa! Maruhi!"

The girls squealed, while foot ball fans grunted, cussing, and cursing.

"Maruhi of the host club makes it to the top! Superb!"

The twins hung their arms around the victorious young man and gave their best smiles.

"Well done man!"

The boys laughed together while Tamaki reassured himself that not one of the host club members was giving up.

"Milord pull yourself together!"

Hani encouraged.

Second came the math quiz and a hundred chin-ups as an appetizer. Third came a memory quiz and the tightrope walk. And fourth a game of concentration and free throws.

"Please name the artists to their arts!"

The twins immediately named out their prizes, and advanced. Leaving poor Haruhi with her brother standing apathetically in front of the board.

"Any ideas?"

Maruhi asked his sister.

"Not a clue."

Haruhi sighed.

"Damn."

The boy grunts.

Moments pass and the two clubs made it to the final point of the competition. They were the finalists with the foot ball club as their adversary. Each club was given a note to the advanced position.

"Go up and sink. Tenjiku. KCN. Between the holy mother and the angel."

Tamaki read.

"I think I know where."

He smirks.

"Gentlemen, to Venice we go!"

Maruhi blinks.

"He's kidding right?"

The door that was once known as the Gymroom turned into the gates to Venice at Sunset.

"A sweet, fragrant, sea breeze."

Tamaki began.

"A scarlet sunset, that burns the sun."

"This isn't the time for sweet words prince."

Maruhi squints his eyebrows, hand to his forehead.

"Why? Its great poetry don't you like it?"

Tamaki squeals.

"I'm disgusted by the arts as poetry."

Maruhi stabbed.

"H-How mean. . ."

Tamaki eyes tear up.

"Besides I don't think these costumes are of use at this point."

Maruhi pulls at his venetian costume.

"Don't be silly, it suits the background competely."

Kuze stared from his part of the gondola and scoffs.

"Show offs,"

He mutters.

"Just watch, their costumes are useless."

Taking an orange in hand Kuze smirks. And to all Ouran fans, you probably know what he does next hehe xD.

"Suoh Catch!"

Orange in the air.

All eyes watched.

Then Splash!

Tamaki had flown out of the safety of the gondola and above water, orange in hand. (Silly Tama hoho x3)

"Tama-Chan!"

Hani exclaimed.

"Are you an idiot?!"

Haruhi shouts.

"What'd I say?"

Maruhi shrugs.

"Fine fine, the costumes are useless."

Tamaki cries.

"Ah forget about that."

Maruhi sighs.

"I think we're going the wrong way though."

"We should be going toward the Academia bridge!"

Tamaki exclaims.

"Wait guys, I don't think-"

"You're right! They are between Sant' Angelo and Santa Maria Della Salute."

Kaoru said.

"That must be where the foot ball club is also heading."

Hikaru sneers.

"Guys, I'm tell you that's the wrong-"

"Alright! To the Academia bridge we go!"

"Listen to people would you?"

Maruhi extends his hand but is ignored, leaving him with his own opinion.

"Something wrong brother?"

Haruhi asks.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only 'SANE' one."

Knuckles cracking and veins popping.

"B-Brother?"

"Honestly, I think we're wasting time going to the bridge."

Haruhi stares at her brother, noticing the seriousness on his face. Wow brother must be really into this thing. Haruhi thinks. He never had an interest in these before.

"Where do you think we should go brother?"

Haruhi asks.

~To be Continued~


	6. Dopes Like You

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: 6th chapter, zomg I'm really happy about this hehe x3. But I can't wait to get to my further chapters hehe x3.

**Dopes like You**

. . .

All eyes gazed onto the academia bridge and pout.

. . .

"Its. . ."

"Not. . ."

"Done!"

Hani exclaimed.

"Of course its still being built. After all its not open for two days."

"NOW YOU TELL?!"

Tamaki shouts, deprived of all hope.

"But hey!"

Hikaru exclaims.

"The football club got it wrong too."

Kaoru chuckles his index finger pointing to an upset Kuze on all four literally crying.

"President keep yourself together!"

The foot ball members say.

"I told you this wasn't the place."

Maruhi immediately pulls at Haruhi and walks off.

Kyoya watch the two leave, while the King and his subjects discussed the next place to be at.

"Maru you know where you're going?"

Kyoya whispers.

"I'm not stupid like the rest, at least I've got a brain, so I'll use it."

Kyoya blinks for several moments then smiles.

"I guess I'll depend on you and your sister to retrieve that crown."

The king gave them a head start and let them off, without anyone knowing.

Carrying his sister on his shoulder, Maruhi made a sprint for the stairs.

"B-brother, I can run you know."

Haruhi protests.

"Sure I'll let turtle legs outsprint the hare's."

Maruhi chuckles as Haruhi pouts.

"Its not my fault I have turtle legs."

The two quicklky made it to the west of the west building, making their way toward the heated pool on the roof.

And there across the heated pool, sat a throne, with the Holy Mother and the angel on both sides.

"Brother we found it!"

Haruhi smiles.

"Yep,"

Maru smirks.

But just then the foot ball team made their way out and barged the doors opened.

"President its here!"

One player shouts.

"Out of the way shrimp!"

And with just a hand's effort, Maru lowers his sister onto the floor with safe landing, with his elbow out, he knocks out one member with just a pinch in the stomach.

"Hey that's cheating!"

Another player shouts.

"They didn't say no hitting."

Maru smirks.

The player awaited his fate, hoping that his president had already gotten pass the host club's runner-up.

"Tamaki go for the crown, I'll handle Maru!"

Kyoya had his arms around Maru's, while the mad-dog had his leg ontop of the foot ball player's face, like a squashed tomato.

"The winner is?!"

The announcer and student council made it to the scene just in time to see the winner, while he raised the crown in the air with triumph.

"Its over! Suoh Tamaki has seized the crown! The Host Club wins!"

All cheers were heard, the crowds watching the tv screen raised their voice and their hands in joy. While Tamaki represented the prize and glory.

Mitsuyama quickly made it to Kuze's side, calling his name repeatedly.

"Are they lovers or something?"

Maru asks, arms strapped around the now-purple or blue adversary's neck with x's as his eyes and a petruding tongue.

"Wah! Maru release that poor soul!"

Tamaki shouts.

Tongue stuck out with a hint of rebellion, Maru releases the boy. Then pulled away by his fellow club members.

"Wait! That guy cheated!"

Kuze points.

"He hit one of my members!"

The boy declares. Leaving the crowd appalled and gasping.

"Is that true Tamaki-Sama?!"

The announcer places the mike at the winner's lips while Tamaki stared speechless.

"Its true."

Maru stares stoicly.

Gasps were heard. The Announcer etches forward toward the boy and gave him the mike to his lips.

"You mean you did hit a fellow adversary?"

He asks.

"Stupid announcer, yes I did. And I'm proud of it."

GASP! We're doomed! Tamaki cries. Don't cry Tama-Chan. Hani says. Have some cake?

The student council flipped through the rule book and stares baffled.

"Errm. . . there is no rule to say that you can't. . . umm. . . 'hit'."

Mitsuyama stutters.

"What?! That's just wrong!"

Kuze shouts, his finger pointing at Maru.

"He cheated! Can't you see, it's the foot ball team that deserves that crown!"

Maruhi stares disgustedly his blood veins slowly popping one at a time.

"Kuze?"

He asks.

"What?!"

The boy turns.

"Shut up a little or I'll make you."

-Crack snap POP-

Kuze's inner-conscience immediately took over and his lips sealed.

"You're a dork, so admit it."

Maru shrugged.

"SOOOO CRUEL!"

Everyone says in unison. The games were finally over and for awhile in a long time, Maruhi smiles and laughs genuinely.

"I admit, it was fun."

Maruhi says making all eyes turn on him.

"I could do this again."

He says.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes immediately sparkle.

"You know we could."

They smirk, arms around his neck, making him ponder.

"Shoo fly don't bother me."

Maru retorted.

The twins laugh while others watched. And for a time in history, the host club had a moment to actually show-off their victory in a school issue.

But next time you meet these young handsome gents, it'll be the 43rd Ouran School Festival.

~To be Continued~

Behind the scenes: INTRODUCING! Yuzuru Suoh

Yuzuru Suoh: Wait wait what about me?!

Narrator: Wah! I did forget you!

YS: Yay! Maybe you could postpone this chapter then? –hands clapped together-

N: Hmmmmm –stare-

YS: -eyes sparkle- please?

N: nah, I work too hard to postpone it now.

YS: EH!? But why!?

N: Cuz. . . your mother stinks like sh# $%

YS: not my fault huhuhu T^T

THE END of Behind the scenes with Yuzuru Suoh.


	7. Not a Grandmother who bakes cookies

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Uggghhh. . . the grandmother. . . . I HATE THAT. . . BITCH . . . whoever does plz give me permission and I'll kill her, I swear.

**Not a Grandmother who bakes cookies**

Maruhi eyes turn to all of his surroundings. It was the 43rd school festival for Ouran Koukou and everything never looked any livelier.

He stood beside his sister in her uniform, at the 1-A class's parent attraction, Agence de Detectives Prives.

"Well this looks boring."

Maru claims.

"Its not like you're the one doing these."

Haruhi's brows squint.

"Besides shouldn't you be in Tamaki-Sempai's class?"

Turning to her brother she notices him wearing plain black pants, a somewhat fake-replica of a yukata with his hair tied up in a small tail.

"Err. . . what's with that look?"

She asks.

Maru stares at his costume and smirks.

"Much worse than mine, I'd have no shirt on."

And almost immediately Haruhi covers her brother's mouth, only to find out that the girls were waiting for this.

"Is he going to take off his shirt?"

A girl asks.

"I hope so, I want to see."

Another says.

Popped vein Haruhi turns to her brother.

"Must you always make a scene and attract a crowd?"

She asks.

Maruhi put his hands in the air as to surrender and says:

"Hey not my fault I'm too damn sexy."

Haruhi sighs frusturated and defeated.

"Forget it, lets get you to Tamaki-Sempai's place."

"Wait for us! We wanna go too!"

Hikaru squeals with Kaoru at his side.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

A sudden voice popped out of the blue making the twins turn.

"Mom!"

They say.

"M-Mom?"

Haruhi's eyes widen to see a magnificent woman. Short hair, amazing make-up apply, not too thick and not too light. A wonderful dress of brand name, clutch in hand and a handsome escort.

"Here here! This is Haruhi!"

They exclaim, pulling the little girl out of the shadows and into the light.

"Oh my hello, Hikaru and Kaoru talk of you often."

The woman says nicely.

"But my you look soo horrible in this uniform."

She stares disgusted.

Like mother like son. Haruhi thinks.

"This is Haruhi's brother mom, he's Maruhi."

Turning to the sight, her eyes popped and glistened.

"Why hello handsome."

She smiles, hand to her cheek and the other onto her clutch.

One hand on his hips and the other on his neck, Maruhi glances at the beautiful woman and make a simple:

"Yo."

"Be respectful!"

Haruhi jebs her elbow into his side, but Maruhi stands perfectly still and unmoved.

"I'm soo happy the boys have friends like you, see they're soo defenseless at times."

Defenseless? Haruhi stares.

"Well your father and I have to go now, see ya!"

THAT'S THEIR DAD?!

"What's up?"

Kaoru asks.

"I thought he was just an escort."

Suddenly Hani-Sempai pops in with Mori at his side(as always) pushing a small cart of Venetian Pastries.

"Haru-chan!"

Hani chirps.

"Wanna cake?"

He asks nicely.

"No thanks."

Haruhi manages. It must be expensive, the girl thinks.

"I was thinking about going over to Tamaki-Sempai's place."

Haruhi says.

"Ok we go together!"

Hani says, with a nodding Mori(as always)

The group of explorers made it to the 2-A's class and saw a line of Common Folk food stands.

"Waah!"

Hani exclaims.

"You guys came!"

Tamaki says excited.

"C'mon in!"

Walking in the others quickly made it to the shooting games, leaving the others alone.

"Hmm where's Kyoya-Sempai?"

Haruhi asks.

"He's at central salon with his dad, my dad should be there too."

Tamaki answers, Here have a candy apple. So ever joyfully, Tamaki places it into the hands of the beautiful maiden.

"Oh, so where's your mom?"

She asks.

With a sudden hint of sadness on his face Tamaki answers:

"I'm not sure, France I think?"

Maruhi's eyes suddenly widen and before Haruhi could ask another question, his hands come down and cover her lips.

"That's enough candy apple for you young lady."

Pulling her away, Maru's face held a kind of concern and sympathy plastered on. Making Haruhi wonder why.

Kyoya's chat with his father at the Central Salon was accomplished, then he left to go find those little misfits for the carriage ride. Right on schedule.

"Yay carriage ride!"

Hani shouts. Mori making sure that he didn't trip and fall and cry.

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes caught a sight of an elderly woman, wearing a beautiful kimono with two assistants at her side.

"Grandmother!"

He chirps.

Grandmother? Maruhi thought.

"You took the trouble to come!"

Tamaki says happily.

"She's his grandmother?"

Haruhi asks.

"I hate her."

A sudden change in Hani's voice had turned the tables.

"That person is hateful."

He says.

Turning back to the elder and her grandson Haruhi observes and notices the wrong.

"Don't touch me you filth."

She sneers.

"Wash all you like, you're still the same inside, just like that whore of your mother."

Tamaki's smile disappeared, his hand onto a pillar, his face buried.

"Tamaki-Sempai?"

Haruhi arched forward, when the boy suddenly bounced back and let out.

"I upset her!"

Maruhi stares sardonically and sighs.

"Poor guy" Maruhi thinks

This might be the first time Maruhi had felt sympathy for someone not even blood related.

~To Be Continued~


	8. Goddamn Beautiful

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: This one has Maru singing! Don't you always love it when you make a character who's so perfect, you can kill those you hate and make those who are sad soo ever happy? :D I love that. BTW I DON'T OWN CHESTER SEE'S GODDAMN YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. NONE OF IT.

**Goddamn Beautiful**

Maru glances at Tamaki while he cried in the corner, maybe real tears, maybe fake. . . but who cares? Maybe Haruhi. Maru turns to his sister and sees her concerned face and knows immediately that she had a special part for Tamaki in her heart, somewhere, without herself even knowing it.

"Forget that Tamaki, we're going to be late."

Kyoya says, finger on his watch.

"Right. . . "

Tamaki quickly straightened himself up, wiping those salty tears away.

"To the carriage lads!"

"YES SIR!"

The twins heaved Haruhi in their arms and carried her off toward the drive.

"No wait! M-Motion sick!"

Haruhi shouts snapping out of her thoughts.

Maru follows closely behind, hands in pockets, stoicly but quite concerned.

"I never knew you were motion-sick Haruhi."

So said brother says to his sister while the carriage rocked back and forth.

"Urrp. . . gulp. . . forget it. . ."

She says slapping her brother's arm, hoping it would hurt as much as it killed her inside.

The festival activities took place and poor Haruhi was yanked from place to place by the uncaring hands of her fellow club members while that Maru got to relax since of course, all the members feared this man, even the King of Devils did. But at the end of everything, Tamaki left for Central Salon for his father's approval, leaving the others to tell his background story.

"So his mother is French."

Maru says, leaning on a chair.

"Yep, that's why his grandmother hates his guts."

Hikaru says.

"Poor Milord, he has to stand that lady all his life."

Kaoru says sympathetically, wiping away artificial tears.

The others sympathize over their king's sorrowful past, but for Maruhi this was a great challenge he was willing to take.

"Eh, is that so."

He smirks.

Wide eyes turned to the clue of change in his voice and immediately sensed TROUBLE.

"Uh oh."

Mori says.

"Lets ruin her guts so bad she throws them up then."

Standing up Maruhi heads for the central salon, with a tail of members trying to hault him in his steps.

"We-We can't just do that!"

Kyoya exclaims.

"Just think, we'll be humiliating Tamaki."

He says.

"Humilliate? I'd rather humiliate the noble-asses, who think the lady here is supreme. The guy's father is chairman for god sake, not every man must obey an old hag."

Maru scoffs. DON'T REFER TO THE LADY THAT WAY! Kyoya's thoughts screamed

"Tche what are men made up of these days. Its no wonder why women turn to each other, I blame man for lesbians."

All Humanity dropped to the cement floor while Maru pointed his index finger at each of them.

"W-Wait Maruhi!"

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately tailed this fellow as he made his way toward Central Salon.

Quickly dressing into their dress robes, the members entered the central salon and faced hell, hoping (Again) that Maruhi wouldn't do anything stupid.

Haruhi was also dressed. To imitate Natsumi, Cousin of the Fujioka's. Her hair let down, wearing a dress, and looking all lady-like. But of course that didn't pass Tamaki's eyes. The two met and sparks started to set off once they set eyes on each other.

"Do you like the food here?"

Tamaki asks rather skittishly.

"Mmm, they're nice."

Haruhi blushes.

Tamaki watches his beloved crush and smiles.

"I'm glad you like it."

"But its kind of disturbing, since I know others don't like this."

Haruhi says, turning toward the many faces that stared their way including the old hag of a grandmother.

"That doesn't matter Haruhi,"

Tamaki whispers.

"But-"

"Listen Haruhi,"

Holding her hands Tamaki smiles reassuringly and with such elegance says:

"I'm me before I'm a Suoh."

Haruhi watches in shock and without knowing it, her cheeks turned to a light rosy pink color. Making it quite noticeable to many eyes.

The two are so in love, the twins whisper in unison. I wonder when they'll kiss. Han piped, munching onto a piece of cake. That's confidental knowledge Sempai, Kyoya smirks.

"Ok this is it."

Maru says. Slowly all eyes turned to the young boy, while his feet took him away from the group. Gasping in fear, Kyoya immediately lends out his hand while others held their faces in agony.

"Oi don't do anything stupid!"

Kyoya pulls at the boy's shoulder but Maruhi shrugs it off.

"You're the ones that are stupid."

Taking off his jacket and tie, Maruhi made it to the central stage of the entertainment however not one of the entertainers were in the mood to be interrupted.

"Hey entertainers only pal."

The rude one says. But his mistake was stepping up to Maruhi.

"Get off the set."

Maruhi threatened.

EEEEP! And with no power-effort needed, they left the set.

"God please don't let him do anything stupid."

Kyoya hides away his face behind the shades of his glasses and waits for the worst.

Suddenly all eyes turn to the stage once they noticed that the classics of music had seized and a young man stepped onto the platform.

"Who's he?"

A woman asks.

"New entertainer?"

A gentleman says.

"Wah! He's gonna sing!?"

Hani squeals with surprise, while the others stared with gaped mouths. Maruhi sat nicely onto the piano seat and breathes in.

"Isn't that Maruhi?"

Tamaki asked pointing. And just when Haruhi turned over, she was more surprised than anyone, while her eyes set on her brother.

"B-B-Brother?!"

Maruhi's gentle, somewhat sleen and soft fingers pressed the piano keys almost impressing most of the audience.

_On the days I can't see your eyes,_

_I don't even want to, open mine._

_On the days I can't see your smile,_

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while._

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

_Cause a day without you, just isn't fair._

_See the days I can hear your voice,_

_I'm left without a choice._

Everyone stared in surprise then quickly turn to Tamaki's grandmother who stared in disgust horrified.

"Yuzuru what is this?!"

A speechless Tamaki's father watches. Hoping that this was not intended by his son.

Tamaki and Haruhi stare at the boy on stage singing for them and smile. Taking the lovely lady's hands Tamaki asks:

"May I have this dance?"

And with a bashful expression, Haruhi nods. The two slowly pressed their bodies together, hands intwined, and feet dancing a dance they'd remember for a lifetime.

_I'm about to get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche`._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But theres really only one thing to say. _

_God damn your beautiful to me,_

_Your everything, yeah thats beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

The rest of the club members watch them dance in the center spotlight then carefully and likewise found themselves dance partners then danced. Making their revolutionary rebellion against the not-so-mighty grandmother.

_I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane._

_When you speak to me sometimes we fight,_

_Oh I stutter my words I say nevermind._

_Cause even when you just walk by,_

_Well I look around to seem occuppied._

_Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,_

_Yeah, all these feelings inside. _

After a matter of minutes the entire Central salon was filled with boys and girls from Middle school to highschool dancing and relaxing to a lovely soft song leaving the adults surprised.

"This is absurd!"

The grandmother shouts.

"This is commoner music!"

With his black vest, white shirt, long pants, and boots Maruhi smirks while singing. Saying to himself, Oh yeah Bitch, no one messes with my sister's love life.

_'Cause i get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And everyother cheesy cliche`._

_Ohh I'm swept off my feet,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_But theres really only one thing to say. _

_God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_Your everything, Yeah, thats beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yeah your beautiful.._

_Yeah your beautiful.._

_God damn, your beautiful,_

_To me,_

_To me. _

Upset and frusturated, Tamaki's grandmother grunts.

"Such a disgrace Yuzuru."

She says turning to her son.

"The songs nice?"

He answers shoulders shrugging.

"Yuzuru!"

She shouts. Turning toward the boy on stage and gritting her teeth.

"That boy. . ."

Who is he. She thinks. He's a literal disgrace.

~To Be Continued~


	9. Cong Chua Bong Bong part 1

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: I couldn't get it shorter lol, I'll have to do part 2 in the next haha.

**Cong Chua Bong Bong Part 1**

Maru carried his lazy feet through the mall, a hand behind his neck, while the other dangled onto his pant-pocket.

Last night Haruhi spoke of nothing but dancing with Tamaki and threatening her poor brother to not harm a hair on that blonde's head. Sure, she acts all heroine-like and totally not interested in love, but behind those closed doors, she's like a little princess waiting to fall in love each time she sees her crush.

Sometimes Maruhi just wished that she'd never fall in love and it would just be the three of them. He'd be busy protecting her with his life, she'd make three-square meals, and their dad would work to keep them alive. However, Maruhi knew, life changes, but why did it hurt him so much? When she spoke of a man she'd love forever and he was left with nothing to say about the matter?

"She really likes that guy?"

The stoic faced brother asked himself.

"Maah. . . guess its just cause he's clumsy."

Haruhi had chased her brother out of the house to go 'Walk Around'. The boy sighs while remembering what they'd always say when dinner/lunch/breakfast involved with him being in the kitchen.

"_You always mess things up!"_

His father shouts.

"_Don't touch anything!"_

Haruhi screams.

"_GO TAKE A WALK!"_

"(Sigh) It's not my fault I have unnatural human strength."

The boy mutters to himself, fingers scratching the back of his head, his eyes gazing at all the merchandise on sale.

Wearing a jean shirt, v-neck, elbow-sleeves, and skin-tight jeans. Hair up in a tail, with a few leftover bangs flopping down the right and left eye, along with an ordinary black watch on the left wrist. He slammed his boredom onto the aracade games, into some lottery games, then sat down on a bench with more boredom then ever.

But just before leaving the shopping mall and calling it a day, he immediately noticed a manequinn looking quite familiar and dull-faced, leaning against the pillar in front of the escalator.

"Kyoya-San?"

He asks.

The figure turned and sure enough it was Kyoya, wearing a usual, patterned shirt, and black pants.

"What are you doing here?"

He asks, while his classmate glances at him from top to bottom, fingers under his chin and a hesitant kind of look.

"Maruhi how much money do you have on you?"

. . . (caw caw)

"Uhhh. . ."

. . . none? Maruhi prayed. *^*

Moments later, the two stood before a fast-food restaurant's counter, with a somewhat dumb-founded payer-up along with a sour-faced companion.

"Never thought you liked these kinda places."

Maruhi stutters, blue lines coming down his forehead, hoping nothing bad had happened to make the devil king run to commoner attraction sites.

"An overly-larged scumbag dropped me here."

A cold-hearted Kyoya answers.

Oh. Maru thought. Its that kinda situation. Ugh, rich guys, nothing better to do these days.

"So the Lord left you here."

Maru answers, placing the orders.

"Basically."

Kyoya muttered.

"What would you like?"

Maruhi asks, pointing at the menu.

"Enough food is fine."

The king answered.

"Alright, this special."

A nice, young cashier immediately sets sparks, when she noticed a hot-looking boy being involved.

"Welcome! We have desserts today, do you wanna try?"

"No thanks, not interested in desserts."

The king answered so ever codly, however the cashier didn't stop! D: (gasp)

"We also have a new shake-"

"I said I'm not interested."

Cold wind quickly passed by, while the Cashier stood in freezing-tundra. Dx

Maruhi carefully placed the tray down on a two-person table, trying his best to hide the chuckles behind his lips.

"What's so funny?"

The curious school boy asks.

"S-Sorry."

Maru giggles,

"Just thought your future-wife would have a real faithful man."

Kyoya stares at the laughable joke seriously but surprised at the remark, quietly mumbling the thoughts in his mind, while he unravels the hot-steaming burger.

"Is it to your taste?"

Maruhi asks, munching on a fry.

"Its fine."

The boy answers.

The two eat solemnly, not speaking a word for almost a matter of minutes, when Kyoya decided to break it.

"I never knew you could sing."

He says.

"Huh?"

A dazed Fujioka stares.

"At the Central Salon, you sang on stage?"

Kyoya reminded noticing immediately the change from yesterday to today's facial expression.

"Ah. Oh! Y-yeah."

Maruhi says, his elbows on the table, while his hand fed him so lazily.

"You alright?"

Kyoya asked.

"You look dazed."

Managing a fake smile, Maruhi laughs.

"I'm alright."

He lied.

"I wanted to ask where you learned to sing like that?"

Maruhi's eyes batted almost at milisecond-speed, while he tried to retrace the question.

"When mother died."

He answers, sipping onto a straw.

"It was always her who took care of Haruhi when thunder storms came around, so it was hard when she died. But then I decided to sing to Haruhi maybe it would calm her down. It worked, so tada."

Kyoya's eyes focused onto this solemn character, his fingers were picking at his food, while his lips fondled with the straw in the cap of the cup. Had Maruhi always acted like this? Or is this REALLY his TRUE colors? Or his colors behind bars?

The boys finished their meals, making their way toward the center of the mall. Maruhi sighs, with a tail following close behind, puzzled about the recent matter he witnessed.

"So you're going to call a cab to get home?"

Maru asks, changing the subject.

"I refuse to take an unkown vehicle after a meal."

Kyoya answers with a nobleman's voice.

"Ok fine, nobleman, we'll do it your way."

Maruhi mutters.

"Hmm, you said Milord and the rest deserted you right?"

He asks.

Ohtori's Third son turned to this peculiar question and examines the boy with careful detail.

"Why?"

Maruhi's eyes wink for several seconds then smirks. And in a flash, he pulls at the Devil King's arm and hauls him in one direction, shocking the king so badly.

"Wh-What?!"

He shouts.

"Lets make use of this then!"

Maruhi dragged the king toward the aracade, forced him into games, made him try on clothes, went by lingerie stores and mocked the styles. Almost too quickly, Kyoya found himself at home and familiar with all the surroundings the mall could give.

For almost three hours straight the two went from place to place, stairs to the levels, escalator to elevator. Until they arrived at the roof where toddlers were taken for play-time, so they called it.

"Excuse me? Would you like to try?"

A woman asks, presenting a small stand of bubble making toys for children.

Seeing a new device he's never seen before, Kyoya decides to give it a shot, with an overly-excited Maruhi.

They sat on the roof of the building, blowing bubbles out of their rings, laughing and making jokes at each other. And for the first time in a long time, Kyoya found himself able to relax and have fun and laugh!

"Thanks Maruhi, I had fun today."

Kyoya admits, glancing over at the boy; leaning onto the rails, with a lazy pose in prow.

"You're welcome."

Said boy smirks.

"You know my mom told a story about bubbles before."

Maruhi began.

"When I was a kid."

"We were walking in the park and it started to rain. Then mom suddenly said it was the Bubble Princess crying."

Maruhi blew out bubbles then gazed on them while he reminisced memories.

"She said that her lover the Rain Prince had turned to icicles and left her."

The boy laughed seeing as how he noticed his companion laughing himself.

"But well the story goes like this: The Bubble Princess fell in love with the Rain Prince. They were in love and when they were together they were never mad or lonely. Still he made her sad on purpose at times, that made her very sad, and still she loved him."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

Kyoya muttered.

"I'm not done yet."

Maruhi pouts, while Kyoya shrugs and nods.

"Ok, and then?"

"Well time goes by and fall arrives, making the Rain Prince even more cold to the Bubble Princess. Even though she knew exactly that he was a liar and a heartbreaker, she still loved him."

"Even more foolish."

Kyoya thought, trying to keep it to himself.

"But that's love, if you love you fight for it and try to strive with it. The Bubble Princess couldn't though, because Rain had already turned into icicles. She decided than to give up as winter left and summer came, when Rain turned into water. Although she still cried tears of rain and bitterness."

Kyoya blinks.

"That's tragic."

"I know, it's sappy, but ever since then I prayed that whoever I was going to marry in the future, she wouldn't be like the rain prince."

Maruhi stood up and stretched his arms.

"C'mon, its already noon, I should get you home."

The two left the building and went down the elevator back to the front street.

"Hey Maruhi? Do you have someone you like?"

Kyoya asked.

"Heh, not really."

Maruhi chuckles, while his finger pressed onto the elevator button. And sure enough the two entered into the elevator.

Kyoya eyes at Maruhi's back as the doors closed, leaving the two of them in a small enclosure, together, alone. Suddenly it struck Kyoya that he was staring at this person, a little longer than usual. This person with a bad temper, incredible master-strength, and well. . . a loving-character, was getting his blood pressure up. His heart started to beat like a drum as his blood started to boil like he wanted to blow up like a volcano.

Wait was is this? Kyoya felt his chest. What is this feeling? What is this sound? Why is it like this? The boy clenched at his shirt and kept hearing and feeling the Thump Thump that rang through his chest. What is this? Kyoya thought, then staring back at Maruhi's back he notices the Thump Thump going faster and louder by the minute. Oh god. . . he thought. What is this?!

~To be Continued~


	10. Cong Chua Bong Bong part 2

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

**Cong Chua Bong Bong part 2**

His heart beated like a mad crazy thunder storm, his fingers were clammy and his hands sweaty. His mind was in a muddle, his eyes seemingly puzzled.

Kyoya slapped the feeling away with all his might. What the hell? He thought to himself. The elevator doors opened and the couple stepped out onto the 1st level floor.

"Kyoya c'mon."

Maruhi calls.

Kyoya watches the person leave before him and felt the feeling remerge from it's depth.

"You really like that Bubble Princess story huh?"

Maybe this would get my mind off of this strange feeling, He thinks.

Maruhi blinks then with a pouty smirk, turns away.

"Yeah, but ever since that day I never saw bubble rain."

Kyoya felt the shivers travel from his neck to his shoulders and from there to his spine. Is this boy's words really that much effective? Or is that just in his genes? Suddenly a bell goes off and the speakers goes off loudly repeating constantly:

**WE ARE LOOKING FOR A LOST CHILD!**

**OHTORI KYOYA FROM TOKYO. LOST BOY OHTORI KYOYA.**

**YOUR GUARDIAN, MR. TAMAKI IS CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR YOU.**

**AT THE INFORMATION COUNTER ON THE SECOND LEVEL.**

Kyoya's face was priceless. Stunned and embarrassed. In all his 16 years of life has Kyoya ever been embarrassed at all.

"I'm going to kill him."

He mutters.

Maruhi takes three steps backwards, praying that he was only going to witness the death of five useless, hair-brain idiots.

"Go easy on em."

Maruhi says.

But to his surprise, the only response he received was a menacing glare, threatening him to say it one more time.

"(gulp) you know what. . . never mind."

Turning back toward the stairs, Kyoya marches up to the execution sight. And before Maruhi could even get up the stairs, he had already heard the painful cries of the idiots, begging for their lives, while Kyoya strangled their necks.

On the roof:

"KYOYA! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!"

A crying Tamaki calls.

From Mori to Hani and Hani to the twins, them subjects and their lord stood onto pedestals of pain and punishment. Arms to their sides and strapped with robe like a cacoon.

"Since you like commoner shopping complexes so much, you shall stay here for a month."

And that being said, Kyoya dismisses himself, not giving a damn in the world about what the boys had to say.

"If only he didn't catch us running out."

Hikaru whispered.

"Maru-Chan help us down?"

Hani asks, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Maruhi thinks. These guys just don't know when to quit.

"Sorry buddy, the master's rules are absolute."

Maru says.

"How insolent! Aren't I the master here?! I'm the daddy!"

Tamaki shouts.

"Doesn't matter, cause right now you're nothing but a wiener stuck on a pedestal."

WAAAAAAHHHHHHH?

"We're doomed."

Kaoru weeps.

Maruhi follows after Kyoya, while watching him dismiss his bodyguards. He smiles to himself. This person known as mother in the club really must be feared. He thinks.

"Need a ride home? I'll escort you."

Kyoya says frankly.

"Well thank you milord, but, I can walk home."

Eyes blinking behind his spectacles Kyoya hesitates.

"Hmmm. . . alright. Thank you for today it was very fun."

The boy blushes.

"Don't mention it."

Maruhi smiles.

"See you tomorrow."

The two say their farewells and see each other off as the clock ticked 7 PM.

Fujioka Residence:

"When is he coming home? Food's already gone."

Haruhi says watching her dad munch onto the rest of the leftovers.

"Hmm this is really good." *w*

~The End of Cong Chua Bong Bong Part 2~

~To Be Continued~


	11. Demon King Secret

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: I had problems trying to think of another plot for this chapter, but it's the best I could do, hopefully it turns out ok xP.

**Demon King Secret**

A week of school has come and flown by. The host club had slowly become restless as the matter of summer came around the corner.

"Lets have vacation together before we part ways!"

Tamaki insisted on the last day of school.

"Yeah that's a great idea!"

Hani piped.

Mori nods.

"Good idea."

He repeated.

"A vacation?"

Haruhi asked.

"Sure why not?"

Tamaki squeals.

"But to where?"

She asked.

"How about Jamaica?"

The twins chimed.

Kyoya stopped his finger-tapping onto his laptop and hesitates.

"Jamaica?"

Tamaki turned away considerately and pondered:

"That won't do, Haruhi can't make that trip. It'll be too expensive."

"How about an amusement park then? They sell a lot of yummy sweets."

The sweet-loving 17 year old says.

"Hmmm, that won't do either. What do you think Kyoya?"

"Anything is fine with me."

The boy says, hitting the laptop keys again.

"How about Kyoya's summer villa?"

Maruhi stated. Immediately, Kyoya froze and stares at the statement. To Kyoya's surprise, Maruhi did nothing but smirk and grin at the fact that he stepped on a landmine.

"True, the summer villa is quite empty during this season."

Tamaki said.

"YAY!"

The boys chirped.

"There's a beach there too!"

Kaoru added.

"So we'll be able to see Haruhi in a bikini!"

Hikaru threw his thumbs up into the air in victory.

"Don't even think about it! My little daughter cannot be seen wearing such skin-bearing cloth in front of doppleganger perverts like you!"

"Aren't you one too?"

Haruhi comments.

AGH?! But I'm not Haruhi! Tamaki screamed in his thoughts.

"But going to the beach does sound nice."

She says.

"What about you Maru-Chan? You want to go?"

Maruhi who had been sitting on the red sofa with complete silence, turns toward Kyoya and waited for an expression. However the only hint he got was, "I'll kill you." Splattered all over Kyoya's face. With a grin of accomplishment Maruhi sighs.

"Vacation doesn't sound so bad."

Kyoya's eyes widened and his facial feature turned to utter collision.

"Yay! The beach!"

Hani threw his arms in the air.

"Its decided then! We'll meet at Kyoya's house tomorrow at 6 AM!"

Tamaki announced, with a prize of pride in his voice.

"What about breakfast boss?"

Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, we can't leave with an empty stomach."

. . . . .

"We'll have breakfast at Kyoya's then!"

"AYE SIR!"

The entire club toasted their plans into the air with a hurray, leaving poor Kyoya to plan the whole journey out, even if he'd rather die than do it.

The Next Morning:

"Kyoya we're here!"

The doors of the Ohtori Manor opened, revealing a friendly atmosphere. Red carpet, marble stairs, white walls, and a magnificent chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

"The master is upstairs."

A servant says, and almost immediately the group made their way to the top, forgetting what issue they were getting into this early in the morning. And opening the doors widely, they approached the bedside and ruffled the sheets.

"Kyoya! Get the chef to make breakfast! We'll eat then hit the villa!"

They all shouted.

Maruhi gazed at the scenery with a smile on his face. Somehow he couldn't help and feel somewhat, happy he decided to 'bug' Kyoya on a summer day. This'll be a memory to remember. SO he thought.

"**Who let you in?**"

Eyes wide, shivers travelling from eyes to the membrane, from the brain to the bones, and from there onward to the tips of the body's skin tissue. Maruhi's somewhat, cheeky attitude had turned into a regretful mannequin, hoping that he hadn't entered into the room.

"**You guys got guts entering in on your own.**"

Kyoya was in a foul mood, but who could blame him? I'm sure I'd be in a foul mood, if a bunch of idiots woke me up on a wrong day. But if it's a bunch of hot guys I probably wouldn't mind teehee xP.

"B-But Kyoya, its vacation."

Tamaki wimpers.

Kyoya's fraudulent scowl remained on his face, when his body suddenly slipped back onto the sheets, falling asleep.

"Boss he's asleep!"

Hikaru claims.

"Boys! Take advantage!"

And in a flash, the boys took hold of their demon lord, changing him into his morning clothes and pushing him into the bathroom.

Moments later the group of rowdy boys sat at the breakfast table, while the servants presented their meals.

"Yummy!"

Hani stated.

"Eggs benedict."

The twin brothers swooned over their dish, immediately digging in.

"Is it tasty Kyoya?"

Tamaki asks. But the only answer he received was a harsh, rough grunt "UGGH". Hand to his head and elbow on the table, Kyoya groans in distress.

"You just had to come today. . ."

He muttered to himself.

"Oh come now, we're already here, so lets have fun!"

The twins squealed.

A black limousine assisted the boys to the take-off field, where one of the Ohtori's private Jets waited. Into the jet and into the sky they went, making Kyoya feeling more and more insecure.

"We're here!"

Hani had his hands in the air, his sweet, lil bun-bun strapped to the cute bunny-backpack on his back, and Mori making sure no accidents came Mitsukuni's way.

"Now for a swim!"

Kaoru shouts, throwing a beach ball toward his twin brother. And in perfect harmony the two ran off onto the shore, chasing each other, and playing in the salt water of the sea.

"C'mon Kyoya, have some fun for a change."

Tamaki says, then pulling gently onto Haruhi's hand, they run off after the twins and the ulterior lolita/stoic couple. And oddly, Haruhi laughed as the prince of her dreams pulled her off toward the beach.

"Lets put Haruhi in a bikini!"

The twins say.

"Over my dead body!"

The 'daddy' replied. The group of wrestlers struggled with each other on the sandy beach, playing and fooling around. Not giving a care in the world what Kyoya had thought, until he spoke his mind that was.

"I swear."

Kyoya began catching all of the host club member's attention.

"I'll strangle you then hang your dead bodies for flies to swarm, then I'll drown you and let your decayed flesh float away, then disembowel your system, until you're nothing but a skeleton. Afterwards I'll boil your skeleton and make it into a soup until the rest of your tissue fall off! I'll keep your foul skull and polish it for a trophy!"

Kyoya heaved in his breath, while the others stared in disbelief and fear for almost a forever silence.

"No matter what! Don't bother me in my room!"

And with fury in his steps, the king marches off.

"You contaminate anything you touch."

He claims and with force, slams the front door to the villa.

"Whats up with him?"

Kaoru wonders.

"You guy's see that he's a little moodier than usual?"

Haruhi added.

The twins nod in agreement hysterically when the King suddenly mentions:

"He's hiding something."

"But why Tama-Chan?"

Hani asked, munching onto a fruit tart.

"Isn't it obvious? He didn't want to go on a vacation with us. Remember he mentioned anywhere is fine, yet when we mentioned his villa, he snapped."

All the host club members immediately lended their ears in service and pondered.

"But why? What could he be hiding?"

Kaoru ponders.

"Guess we'll have to find out eh?"

Maruhi stood up, hands on his hips, with his hair flying in the salty breeze.

"Lets bug the truth out of him."

~To Be Continued~


	12. What's the Secret?

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: I'm so proud of myself LOL! I love this fan fiction most among the other two I wrote lol teehee xP. Kyoya's secret is exposed! HAHA!

**What's the Secret?**

"Alright boys, Strategy #1 'Find out Kyoya's Secret' is in progress!"

Tamaki whispers under the beating heat of the sunlight.

"We will find out what he's hiding no matter what!"

Fingers clenching into his palm, Tamaki seemed more than ever to expose the secret of the 'mommy' of the clan, or was it curiousity? Then again curiousity was framed by stupidity.

"AYE!"

Both twins and their sempais Hani and Mori cheer, their hands in the air along with their feet, jumping up and down couldn't get anymore exciting.

"Remind me why we're playing this stupid game. Besides Kyoya has his own privacies."

Haruhi states.

"But he's never been secretive."

Mori answers.

"DOESN'T MATTER! HAVE SOME MORALS YOU'RE OLDER THAN THEM!"

The girl shouts.

. . .

Stoic Mori slowly crawls away into a corner, holding his knees and wimpering.

"She got mad at me."

He says.

"Its ok Takashi, here have some cake?"

Hani smiles.

"MORI STOP CRYING YOU'RE IN HIGHSCHOOL!"

Haruhi sighs in frustation.

"I just don't think we should bother Kyoya. We're already giving him trouble by getting into his villa without permission."

The girl says, brushing her bangs aside.

"But Haruhi,"

The twins began:

"Kyoya never held secrets like that before. And even if he did, he wouldn't even show that it was a secret, like lashing out at us, threatening us not to get close."

Kaoru's closed eyes and somewhat-fake Sherlock-Holmes atmosphere starts to overwhelm the air they breathed.

"I'm not convinced."

Haruhi groans.

"Well think about it Haru-Chan. Before he became a demon king, Kyoya once was human. And like humans, we hold many secrets."

Maruhi says, fingers to his cheeks, leaning onto a long-chair.

"I don't care. Whatever you do, don't drag me into this."

And with a heave, Haruhi made her way out of the group and into the villa. Watching the maiden leave, the boys turn back to one another, waiting for orders from the King.

"Alright, first things first."

Tamaki begins:

"We must find out what he's hiding in the villa."

"And the only place where we can find that secret is?"

Hikaru smirks.

"His bedroom."

Maruhi chuckles, bangs coming down the right side of his face, as shadows began to trickle out the sinister-snicker he hid underneath.

With that being said, the boys quickly got dressed into what it seems to be Mafia in black. Shades of black, suits, and ties.

"Come gentlemen, we have ourselves a secret to unravel."

"YES SIR!"

Meanwhile:

Kyoya sighs.

"Idiots."

Waving his hand in the air, he sits down onto the seat in front of his summer desk and relaxes. Leaning his head backwards while the chair stretched to its limited length.

"They're so troublesome."

He mutters to himself. Then slowly sitting up, the dark haired boy stares into his drawer. Carefully, with pale, slender fingers, he pulls the handle revealing a pile of fancy-looking letter pages.

Kyoya slams the drawer back into the desk and breathes frusturated, until a ring came from his cell phone. Looking at the number, the boy stands up. And turning around answering the phone, he immediately notices shadows outside his window.

"Tsk, those morons."

With his obsructed feelings, Kyoya pulls down the curtains. And for just safety-sake, he pulls out a small golden key. Taking all the papers scattered on the desk and forcing them into the small-spaced drawer then locking it.

"Shhh! He saw us!"

Hikaru hisses.

"HIDE!"

Hani exclaimed quietly.

"I can see, you know."

Kyoya sibilated.

"EEEEEP!"

All the boys exclaim.

"I'm going out to take this call."

He says, closing his bedroom door.

"And whatever you're doing, stop it."

Phone to his ear, feet to the stairs, Kyoya leaves the second level and approaches the ground level. Making his secret even more vulnerable to the sight of his fellow club members.

"He really left."

Hani whispered.

"Perfect opportunity."

The twins high-fived each other.

"Alright, move out!"

Tamaki says and with full power, Mori knocks the door down and quietly places the door wide open. Welcoming every intruder then closing the door.

"Thank you Mori-Sempai."

Tamaki says.

"Now find the secret. Anywhere is fine! Search!"

The orders had been let out, all the boys began digging. The twins took this chance to search Kyoya's old note books, but they only found scribbles of class notes.

"TWINS! Status report!"

Tamaki orders.

"Nothing Cap'n,"

Kaoru salutes.

"The subject has had his top-secret profile stashed somewhere really good."

Hikaru commented, throwing out all the books from their positions. Mori and Hani had their eyes on the bookshelves, taking each book out one at a time, carefully flipping through the pages. Totally different from the catastrophic duplicates.

"There's got to be something in this room. Search carefully!"

The king commanded.

Maruhi blows a sigh of frustration and pulling out an elastic from his pocket, he ties up his hair. Carefully touching the desk, which no one else paid heed to; he opens each drawer until he came aross one and notices that it was locked.

"Hey this one's locked."

He says. Turning to the sound, each member approaches the drawer and with careful thought they snicker.

"We can't see the secret if its locked like this."

Hani pouts.

"Calm yourself Hani-Sempai, I'm sure we have a few tactics to get this chest to pop."

Tamaki says,

"Mori-Sempai could you?"

Nodding in aggreement, Mori brings his nails close toward the drawer's opening, and with an audience watching he heaves it once and the drawer opens.

"WAH! Takashi you're so strong!"

Hani squeals, throwing his arms around his so-called hero. Takashi makes a small "Mmm" and holds onto his little prized possession.

"Ok lets see the contents of this drawer."

Maruhi says, and stuck his hand inside. But to the boy's surprise the only thing he pulled out were a bunch of letters, stamped, but not addressed.

"Huh? They're just a bunch of letters."

Hikaru's disgruntled pout made him look even more childish now that he saw the letters.

"But who are they addressed to?"

Kaoru asked.

"They don't say."

Hani stated.

"Lets open one!"

The twins smirk and with no heed, they rip one open.

"Wait we can't!"

Tamaki hisses but it was too late, the shredded envelope falls to the floor, while the twins snugged at the letter page. Carefully reading the contents, the twins stare stoicly, until:

"IT'S A LOVE LETTER!"

They anticipated.

"WAH!?"

Hani squealed surprised.

"Kyo-Chan has an admirer?"

He asks.

"No it can't be, its his handwriting."

Tamaki replies, taking the letter in hand.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

"OMG! It really is a love letter!"

Tamaki shouts in shock, hands to his cheek, while the others reassured him it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Calm down boss,"

Hikaru says,

"Yeah, we're not sure if its him or his sister Fuyumi."

Kaoru added.

"Can't be though! Its Kyoya's handwriting! He's writing the love letters!"

(GAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPP)

~To Be Continued~


	13. Babe's got Dibs

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: My favorite part of the story hehe :]

**Babe's got Dibs**

_I look at you, lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life sent from above_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

"OMG IT'S A LOVE LETTER!"

Tamaki repeated.

"Tama-Chan keep yourself together."

Hani says,

"I could never believe that our devil king would actually have someone he likes."

Kaoru said.

"I'm wondering who it could be."

"Isn't it obvious?"

Maruhi asked, pulling the letter from Mori's hand he read carefully.

_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_

With a grin on and a devious thought, Maruhi chuckles.

"It's a boy."

"NO WAY!"

The boys exclaimed.

"You're saying it's a boy he likes?!"

Maruhi nods.

"It's the only way and better yet."

Maruhi says:

"He could be one of us."

That being said, Maruhi pointed his index finger at each member, shocking them to oblivion.

"WAH!?"

"No no it can't be!"

Tamaki shouts in denial.

"Well it can't be me, I'm too cute."

Hani states smiling a smile of relief.

"Makes you say that? What if deep down inside the devil king's dark heart, he's actually interested in crushing that sweet, adorable, cute heart of your's Mitsukuni-Sempai?"

Maruhi declares sadistically, making poor Hani wimper to the extent he wanted to leave.

"No no I don't want to! Takashi let me out!"

"There are many theories."

Maru continues:

"It could be the king, a handsome gentleman, or Mori, a stoic hunk. Or the twins, since he doesn't even know which ones which, of course he wouldn't address it."

"But what about you Maruhi?"

Kaoru asks.

"Yeah, wouldn't you also be a hypothesis?"

Hikaru adds.

"That's highly impossible."

Maru smiles.

"How can that be?"

The twins asked in unison.

"Because."

Maru grins.

"He's scared of me."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUU UUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

"Its simple."

Maru shrugs.

"That doesn't count at all!"

The twins shout.

"Well whoever this letter is addressed to, it seems like Kyo-Chan loves this guy."

Hani says, glancing at the others. While Mori nods.

"If that's the case."

Tamaki began:

"We must find out who that person might be!"

"YES SIR!"

The twins chimed. But suddenly the doors opened. The lights were off, the shadow of a deathly god appears, with shining eyes of doom, and gritted teeth begging to bite down hard onto some bone and flesh.

"WE FORGOT THE TIME!"

The boys thought.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

Holding onto each other for refuge, the twins along with their king practically begged for mercy; in their heads.

"**WHAT."**

He's mad! Said twins screamed.

"**ARE.**"

Crap. Bad timing. Maruhi sweated.

"**YOU.**"

Run Takashi! RUN! Hani hisses.

"**DOING?!"**

Tables crashed down, bookshelves broke in half, and shredded paper pages flew through the air, making the host club members vulnerable.

"WE'RE SORRY KYOYA!"

The three hair-brain idiots claim.

"As if! I turn away and you turn my room into a trash bin!"

Kyoya immediately pick up the entire shelf and with all his power, swung it into the corner, where the trio thought it was safe.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

They cry. Maruhi however, stared in hesitation, watching the king throw a fit.

"Don't be mad Kyo-Chan, we only wanted to know who you liked."

Immediately Mori's hand came out and covered Hani's lips together, hoping that the demon lord hadn't heard what he said yet, but he did.

"**WHAT?**"

"Its ok Kyoya, we're ok if you like a guy."

Tamaki says.

"But if its me, I will have to decline your undying love. For my heart has already been captured by an innocent hummingbird."

Tamaki held onto Kyoya's hand with such dignity and yet with such force, Kyoya flings the king off of his hand and onto his face.

"**QUIT IT! WHO'D LOVE A DORK LIKE YOU?!**"

"Mommy's so mean, huhuhu."

Tamaki wimpers.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Kyoya shouts.

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**"

The boy heaved all his friends onto their feet and out the door, not breaking a sweat from pushing them all out.

"**AND STAY OUT!**"

The doors slammed and all six boys stared bewildered.

"I think we got him mad."

Hani whispers.

"You think?"

Maruhi asked.

"C'mon, Kyoya's no fun anymore anyway."

Kaoru says,

"At least we got out of there alive."

Hikaru nodded.

"Cake time!"

And with such careless, thoughtless, foolishness, the boys leave. But Maruhi kept his pace, his eyes keeping a close eye on the door knob. To his surprise, it turned, and opened. A scared Kyoya glances out, hoping the others had left, but was surprised to see Maruhi still there.

Immediately closing the door, Kyoya prayed that the boy would leave, however he didn't. Maruhi's boot came between the door and the post and forced his way inside.

"Watcha hiding?"

Maruhi snickers.

"Tsk, beat it Maruhi."

The boy hisses.

"Hmm why?"

Maruhi asked, his fingers carefully locked the door knob behind him. Kyoya notices this instantaneously and quickly puts his feet to work.

"What are you getting at?"

The brown haired handsome(pervert) sneaks up toward Kyoya, hands on his hips, with a grin on his face that beamed like that of Alice's Cheshire cat.

"Oh nothing just,"

His hands came out and in seconds flat, Kyoya found himself between Maruhi's hands, back against the wall, and nose to nose.

"Wondering if you really thought of me as an angel."

Kyoya's temperature shifted pronto, from warm to sun-baked hot. His perfectly, pale toned skin had turned into a sun-baked, red tomato color.

"Don't get cocky!"

The boy insisted, his hand coming up and pushing at the boy's chest, only to find out that his footing was stronger than he thought.

"GET. OFF. OF. ME."

Kyoya gritted his teeth, his hands pushing as hard as they could, only to realize that they were like rock-hard mountains.

"What. ARE. You. MADE. Of?!"

The boy hisses.

"Hmmm, I'll let you decide."

Maruhi whispered. Blowing a warm, minty breeze into the boy's ear. Kyoya immediately shudders. This isn't happening. He thinks. Did he find out already?! But how?! HOW?! Kyoya turns away from his short-lived crush and hesitates. What will I do now?!

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	14. Sweet Harassment

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Mwahahaha I love the title of this chapter. Its time to put some harassment into some action! Mwahahahaha! Kyoya you're mine 8D

**Sweet Harassment**

Nose to nose, breath on breath, heart to beat, legs crossed together, hands to the wall, heartfelt hands shiver, clammy fingers and trickling sweat. Kyoya's expression froze. The smell of mint breath, the feeling of fabric between skin, strong legs crossing between his, it was all heart-rending.

"C-can you get off of me now?"

A blushing Kyoya asked.

"Not yet."

Maruhi whispers, smelling the boy's neck.

"S-stop it!"

Kyoya suddenly pushed, but Maruhi remained still and unhastened.

"What's wrong? Wasn't this what you thought of when you wrote those letters?"

"What makes you think I was writing those to you!?"

And again Kyoya tries to push the boy off, and he does, immediately stomping toward the door.

"I want you to leave now."

He says, when suddenly Maruhi's hand comes out and pulls Kyoya down, pushing him onto the bed sheets.

"What if I said I didn't feel like leaving?"

The boy bends down low, his calm set of eyes watching Kyoya's, while Kyoya's eyes widen with bashfulness.

"I-I want you to leave now, you're disrupting my privacy."

Kyoya's hand comes up to Maruhi's chest, pushing him gently, while his eyes shifted its direction.

"Hey Kyoya,"

Maruhi whispers:

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."

He promises.

Kyoya's ears blushed a bright red color, giving his secret away.

"W-what are you blabbering about?!"

The boy raises his hand again intending to bringing it down hard onto the boy's chest, only to realize that Maruhi had dodged this, and was now holding his hand.

"If I was your man, I'd never leave."

Maruhi claims, brushing his smooth lips across the pinned-down boy's hand, biting at his skin with his pearly whites.

"So give me a chance?"

Kyoya's eyes were big like a bee hive now, his temperature had passed the natural human temperature, was now in a rage.

"G-Get outta here! NOW!"

And in a rush, he manages to push Maruhi off and out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, Kyoya breathes heavily. His clothes were ruffled, a mess, his glasses were slanted, but with mist on from the breathing.

"What was he planning?"

He thought to himself, embracing his arms.

"Hey Kyo-Chan! Its lunchtime!"

Hani suddenly called.

And nervously Kyoya answers:

"I-I'll be down in a sec."

Quickly changing into a pair of new clothing, Kyoya leaves the room but when he enters into the dining hall, he notices that the only empty seat left was beside Maruhi, a seat he was praying to avoid.

"C'mon Kyoya! We're having seafood!"

The twins chirp, presenting the plates of nicely steamed shellfish. Clearing his throat, Kyoya steps down the last few stairs, and into his seat he sits.

"Lets eat!"

They all squealed in delight as their hands dug into the prized possessions from the rich, salty sea. The rest began to chatter, but Kyoya kept his silence, munching on his meal dazed. When suddenly a tickle came to the side of his leg. Jolting back Kyoya's eyes glance up to the intruder and not to his surprise, Maruhi's brown eyes were staring with a snicker splattered all over his face.

He shrugs off the feeling at first, however it came back, his knees stuck to each other, while his toes tingled underneath leather shoes. Maruhi's foot kept going from Kyoya's leg down toward his feet, as if to seduce the poor boy to hell.

"Stop it."

He hissed underbreath.

"Sorry? I don't know what you're saying."

Maruhi smiles (innocently) munching onto some crab meat.

"Don't lie to me!"

Kyoya's knees shifted to a different direction.

"We're at a table."

He mutters, sticking his fork into his food, frustrated.

"So?"

Maruhi smirks, his toe suddenly pulling at the hem of Kyoya's pants.

"Its improper!"

The boy hisses, hoping and praying that Maruhi would stop soon before he turned into a replica of Fiji's volcanoes.

Suddenly Maruhi's hand comes down from the table and places it nicely ontop of Kyoya's thigh! (naughty hehe :3)

"Stop it."

Kyoya mumbles.

"Something wrong Kyoya? You're all red."

Hikaru says, noticing the difference. Kyoya immediatley jolts back to reality and stutters.

"I-I'm fine. . ."

"He's still embarrassed we found out his secret."

Maruhi smiles glancing back at the victim who was utterly embarrassed at the fact that he was being seduced and no one noticed. His heart was half thankful they didn't but the other still had the feeling that his friends were that dense to actually not notice a pervert amongst themselves.

"So you guys broke it in the end huh?"

Haruhi asks, cracking a crab leg.

"Yeah yeah Haru-Chan! Hear this! Kyo-Chan has a person he likes!"

Hani spouted.

"Huh? AGH!?"

Haruhi exclaimed with surprise, then glances back at the king for feedback. The only feedback she got were a pair of red, glaring eyes threatening her to ask him personally.

Lunch strolled by so ever nervously for poor Kyoya. He held his breath the entire time Maruhi fondled his legs, though it wasn't direct, but still it was enough to set off his heartbeat off line.

The boys quickly went back to the warm sunny seashore, looking for entertainment, while Kyoya had to regain all his consciousness.

"That was an interesting meal wasn't it?"

Maruhi smirks.

Kyoya immediately stood up straight and glares.

"I'm going to my room."

He closes his bedroom door behind him, then quickly picking up all the scattered letters Kyoya intended to rip them, but he just couldn't. Kyoya wimpers quietly. What do I do now? He cries.

~To Be Continued~


	15. This is Love?

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: The chapter when heartstrings knit together hehe :3. I'm very grateful to all you readers. Thank you for your support (0,-) hehe

**This is Love?**

Kyoya suddenly noticed his face dripping wet. Surprised he pulls off his glasses and notices tears rolling down his eyes like a river. What the- Kyoya thought. Tears?

He immediately wipes them away, but they kept coming, more and more he wiped them off. Am I upset? He asked himself. If I am then why? He held onto his chest. My chest hurts. He wimpers, his forehead gently nudging the tile floor. What is wrong with me?

Suddenly the doors opened, turning toward the entrance, Kyoya sees Maruhi who seemed surprised himself to see a crying Kyoya.

"Kyoya?"

Maruhi asked while Kyoya tried urgently to wipe off the rest of the salty tears, but no they just kept coming uninvited.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!"

Kyoya raised his voice, turning his face away expecting Maruhi to leave.

"What's the matter?"

Leaning down beside Kyoya, Maruhi's hand comes out and touches him on the shoulder. Electricity volts rushed through the boy's body while he begged earnestly for the tears to stop running.

"I said its nothing!"

Kyoya shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to lose his cool, his control had run off somewhere, and his mighty act had demolished into floods of salty tears.

"C'mon tell me?"

Maruhi pulls the boy's eye direction toward himself and saw perfectly clear, the tears the trickled down his perfect skin onto the floor. His hands were sweaty, his cheeks were red, and his voice was hoarse.

"Its nothing!"

Kyoya claims yet again, but he didn't sound that much persuasive. Maruhi's brows lower, a deep concerned look overwhelmed his face.

"Liar."

He whispers and embracing Kyoya into a warm hug, Maruhi could feel the gentle heartbeat on his skin, a sign of joy yet concern at the same time. Kyoya cries.

"I hate you."

Maruhi's hand slowly pats the boy's back as the other traveled up his shoulders to the crown of his head, gently ruffling his hair back and forth.

"I hate you. Damnnit."

The tears continued to stream down while Kyoya clung onto this so-called crush. His mind was so hazy he didn't even remember clinging onto this boy.

"I just want to hear you say it."

Maruhi says, catching the dark haired richie's attention. His glasses were off, his tears kept coming, his eyes glistening like snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Say?"

Kyoya wimpers, using the back of his hand to wipe his tears. Maruhi gently smiles, his hand comes up to Kyoya's cheek while the other laid softly ontop of Kyoya's.

"I Love you."

He whispered so ever seductively and almost instinctively, Kyoya blushes, pushing away. But strong hands kept him back and without knowing so, Maruhi launches. Kyoya tumbles down, body weight crushing his onto the floor, eye to eye and breath on breath, he thought he was going to die any minute.

"Just say it."

Maruhi repeated.

"But I don't!"

Kyoya lied, turning onto his side.

"Yes you do."

Maruhi's voice began to sound a wee bit frustrated. His hand crawls toward Kyoya's cheeks, and with his three elegant fingers, he changes Kyoya's direction. His eyes gazed into Kyoya's dark pupils, but still Kyoya earnestly tries to alternate his eyes.

"Say yes and I will too."

Maruhi whispered gently into the boy's ear as it traveled through the ear canal to his brain. Kyoya lay still, petrified at the sound going through his nerves. His expression was so priceless Maruhi couldn't help but smile.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya closes his eyes, turning away.

"I love you."

Like a meteor shower falling, Kyoya's eyes open to the heat of fire burning in his heart.

"It. . . can't be."

He says, shifting his eyes back to the boy who stared back, mouth gaped and sleepy eyes.

"But it is."

Maruhi slowly bends down his face, their noses brush against each other, their lips only inches from each other.

"Just say it Kyoya."

Maruhi said. His smile had disappeared and a serious, concerned expression took over. Kyoya could only blink at this new expression then immediately cover his eyes with his hands.

"I. . ."

Kyoya gulps.

"I . . . l-l-o-"

The brown haired prince's serious frown slowly vanishes as his keen, grateful, smile comes over.

"I love you."

Kyoya bit onto his bottom lip, his arms covering his eyes while he lay perfectly still on one side. Then gently feeling at his side, Kyoya senses his prince's lips graze across his neck to his ears then his cheeks.

"Kyoya?"

Hearing his name, the boy turns, only to have the unexpected. Their lips touched. Their tongues petruding into their caves. Eyelashes bat, brown eyes closed, skin on skin, hands to cheeks, and heart to heart.

Kyoya's fingers carefully clench onto Maruhi's arms, his eyes wide open. He gazed into Maruhi's closed eyelids, feeling a kind of indescribable heat enter into his throat.

This is a kiss? Kyoya thinks. This. . . is a kiss. He repeats to himself. They continue their soft and slow kiss for a mere minute, but to Kyoya it felt like hours had gone by.

"I love you."

Maruhi says again. This time Kyoya had the courage to actually stare into his lover's eyes and gently nod with a simple "Mmm" as an answer.

The afternoon passed and evening came around the corner. The two lay on the marble floor, with the blanket ontop of them. Solemnly sleeping, they brace eachother into an endless dream of dreams. Until they woke up for dinner that very same day.

"Kyoya you slept in all day."

Haruhi says, opening the door and seeing a small bundle lying on the floor with the white blanket ontop. She sighs and switches on the lights.

"Get up, everyone's waiting for you downstairs. I better get Maruhi."

She leaves the room and the second she did Kyoya immediately sits up and pushes Maruhi out the door. His hair in a mess and his clothes ruffled.

"Get out get out!"

"No need to rush."

Maruhi smirks.

"Just get out before Haruhi gets any ideas!"

The boy finally closes the door leaving Maruhi staring at the white door, his forehead on its wooden surface and lips curving into a smile. He smiles walking off down the hallway. This'll be something to remember. He smirks. Me and Kyoya. He thought. Not a bad pair.

~To Be Continued~


	16. Consequences

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: YES 16 chapters! I FEEL soooo successful ^^ hehe.

**Consequences**

Summer passes by so quickly, but to the Host Club it was another year of having fun, pleasing the ladies, and well brushing up on their lady-killer techniques. But for Kyoya it was another year to afford money/get comfy with his lover.

Kyoya dawdles with a pen between his index and thumb, pressing its tip onto the book pad, hesitating. When suddenly a pair of strong arms surround his neck and a warm kiss on the cheek surprises him.

"Maruhi stop."

He mutters, taking the pad and gently hitting the boy on the head.

"But you like it don't you?"

Maruhi teases, smelling those short strands of dark hair that gave off a vanilla aroma.

"You tease."

Kyoya chuckles, his hand releasing the pad then coming up to his lover's neck. Bending down, Maruhi plants a gentle kiss onto Kyoya's lips so ever romantically while they reminisced their first lip encounter.

The doors open as the rest of the club members enter. Kyoya immediately stands up and his serious, cold attitude comes over him, leaving Maruhi to giggle at the fact that their relationship is a secret.

"You sure you don't want to tell them?"

Maruhi whispers.

"Yes,"

A serious response an Ohtori would give.

"I kinda like it better when there's no one around."

The boy states in a pout.

Host Club Activities were open for business and sure enough, guests filled the entire space with entertainment, gossip, and games.

But to Maruhi the best game to play right now was "Tease Your Lover". Whenever Kyoya passed by, his hands would be up to his pad his eyes looking at it's pages, not paying heed to anything beneath the low.

Maruhi's petruding hand comes out and with gentle, he slaps Poor Kyoya's butt!

Gasping in surprise, Kyoya turns, hand on his butt, staring at Maruhi who stuck his tongue out with shrugged shoulders.

"MARU! Not in public!"

The boy hisses but no answer came. Maruhi just brushed off the statement and continues entertaining the ladies.

For hours it went like that and still Kyoya hadn't learned his lesson, sadly to his dismay the rest of the members had started to notice this small but sudden change.

"You notice things different?"

Hikaru whispers into Kaoru's ear.

"Yeah, isn't Maruhi and Kyoya a little friendlier?"

Kaoru says back.

"I wonder what they're up to."

Hani adds.

"Maybe they like each other."

Mori said. And it struck them. That's gotta be the only theory, of course, no ordinary guy would just hit on another boy's BUTT especially in public! Unless. . .

"We're just going to have to confront them afterwards."

Tamaki clears his throat.

"Although I never thought it would be Maruhi that Kyoya liked."

They gaze onto their demon king and see how flaunty he looks whenever Maruhi touches him. Whether it be their legs touching or his hand accidentally sliding on his shoulder, Kyoya always jumped in shock.

"Alright! Its decided! We'll confront him after club activities!"

"Aye SIR!"

Nothing like a great way to entertain yourself than confront a friend about his/her personal likes to a different person.

"You guys are nuts."

Haruhi sighs.

Without further questions, the club activities had come to an end, and it was the right moment to seize their ambush. Kyoya sat on his usual seat, tapping onto the laptop keys, his eyes fixiated on the screen, while Maruhi sat beside him sipping his tea and munching some untasty biscuits.

"Kyoya! Maruhi!"

Tamaki points while the two glanced up.

"You two are hiding something and we want to know what it is this moment!"

IS THAT HOW YOU CONFRONT PEOPLE?! Haruhi shouts.

Kyoya's eyes blink.

"What on earth are you talking about Tamaki? There's nothing to hide."

The boy lies, trying to hide the truth behind folded curtains.

"Liar! We see it perfectly clear!"

Tamaki continues.

"Yeah, we noticed you two a lot friendlier."

The twins chirp.

Kyoya's glasses shimmer. Damn they noticed. He thought, pushing his glasses up higher.

"No point in hiding it now, right? Kyoya?"

Maruhi whispers, etching closer and closer to Kyoya's face while the others found themselves blushing at the sight.

"Maruhi stop it."

Kyoya ordered, but nonheeding perverted Maruhi disobeys this and continues. His fingers going closer to the boy's cheeks, turning his face and in an instant their lips touch surprising most of the members, except for Haruhi who just stared.

"SO YOU ARE DATING!"

"HMMM-MMM! No we're not!"

Kyoya suddenly claims pushing Maruhi off.

"Uh yeah we are."

Maruhi says and taking Kyoya by the waist he pulls him closer to his body.

"How could you deny our love sweetheart? After all we did in your room."

He snickers his fingers pulling Kyoya's face upward.

"What did you guys do in a room together?!"

Tamaki spouts.

"AND WHEN WAS MARUHI THE KING OF ROMANCE?!"

The twins added.

Maruhi chuckles brushing his hair aside and pulling Kyoya even closer to his chest.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He sneers.

"I'm better quality for a King than that of a blond prince."

He boasts, while arrows of 'blond', 'prince' and 'better' stab into Tamaki's body. It didn't take long for the lonely king to actually crawl into his sulking corner, holding his knees and wimpering the words: "I've been replaced."

"So they are hanging out."

Hani states, while Mori nods.

"I kinda noticed."

Haruhi shrugs.

"And whats the deal? I think its ok."

She says.

"But Haruhi!"

Tamaki starts.

"If you're not ok with the way my brother is, mind as well forget that we are even together."

Haruhi states. Immediately Tamaki brushes away the thought from his mind and breathes in heavily.

"You're right, love shouldn't be judged just because of genders. You twins better listen to Haruhi right now! Its ok if Kyoya likes Maruhi!"

"You were the one that said it wasn't ok boss."

The twins furrowed their brows.

"Love is love still."

Tamaki quotes hand to his chest while the other up in the air. The twins throw up in their mouth in disgust and scoff.

"But Kyo-Chan, what about your dad?"

Hani asks.

"Won't he be upset to hear this?"

Kyoya's eyes suddenly lit with shock. True, all the work he's done to get where he is now would be a waste. But he didn't want to give this relationship up, it meant the world to him. Which ones more important though? The seat to the company or a love relation?

"Kyo-Chan?"

Hani stares up into the boy's eyes and see him dazed.

"I never thought of that."

Kyoya pulls off his glasses and clears their view. Hesitant as he could be, Kyoya stares to the tile floor, wondering about the consequences if he had told his father. Maruhi could see this but he was more concerned of the boy's future.

"If you don't want him to know, we don't have to tell him now."

He says, ruffling the boy's hair.

"We can tell him when you're ready."

~What will happen next?~


	17. If only I were Stronger

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Eeeeeep, this is when conflict begins xP. I hate this part myself hehe. Reading this is making me cry huhuhu T^T. but man you can really write a food fan fic if you listen to the right music hehe. This chapter was inspired by SafetySuit's - What If.

**If only I were Stronger**

_What about your dad?_

_Won't he be upset?_

Kyoya sits on his bed, knees to his chin, eyes dazed with worry and frustration. The thought of his father lashing out of him was more than heart-attacking, but letting the secret in his heart away from public was more than feeling guilty.

His heart was torn. He loved Maruhi he knew so, but the other half of his heart was related to his future. The company's seat, he knew however, that life isn't just having a future if you have no one to share it with.

The boy grumbles and fall to the sheets, when he feels the bed vibrate from the sound of his phone ringing. Flipping it on, Kyoya reads the message left and smiles.

**Are you sleeping Beauty?**

Kyoya chuckles and in awhile, his fingers pressed keys that weren't of a laptop.

**No silly, you?**

"Send." He mumbles, falling back onto the bed, staring at his cellphone screen. The screen saver were pictures of the two of them, slowly flipping into newer photos of themselves. For the first time Kyoya felt troubled, with no thoughts or plans to get out.

The phone rings again, the boy's fingers quickly pressed the READ button and the presenting message displayed words:

**Can't when you're not around 3**

Kyoya blushes. He's stupid! He thinks, pushing the screen away. His close-to-tears eyes turn back to the screen and still see those same words in large fonts. He even put a heart. The boy mutters blushing redder than ever.

**Are you ok with me telling my dad?**

The boy suddenly found himself typing words he had wished he never did, but he needed to know. Even though he had sent this message, in his heart he was praying: Please say yes.

**I'm ok with it, if you are baby**

Is he always this romantic?! Kyoya threw the phone to the farthest part of the bed and quickly hides away under his pillows. He can't always be like this! The boy thinks, looking back at the phone. Is he doing that to hide the fact that he's scared? Nah! Maruhi isn't the kind to be scared of anything! Quickly picking up his cellphone Kyoya presses the correct letters then sends:

**I think I'm going to tell him**

The boy holds tightly onto his cellphone waiting for his reply to come and just mere seconds of waiting, his phone calls with the next message.

**Ok hun, good luck**

Kyoya smiles relieved. He was expecting something like "You sure?" or "Maybe you should think about it" but Kyoya was grateful to actually have a 'boyfriend' that was brave enough to confront the Ohtori Lord. The boy falls onto the bed and continues the conversation, but with a smile on his face this time.

"Big brother you've got to stop smiling like that."

Haruhi says, placing a plate of watermelon onto the dining table.

"Why? Jealous your boyfriend isn't sending texts?"

Maruhi chuckles, sitting up from the tatami floor.

"Wha! Are you kidding me?! DAD!"

The girl turns to her father who sat on the floor, hair tied up, normal t-shirt fan in hand.

"Come come now Haruhi, just because your brother says so, doesn't mean you can't send love texts to Tama-Chan."

Ranka giggles.

"That's not the point. Just stop smiling would you?"

Haruhi scoffs. But that didn't stop Maruhi, he kept his smile on until the very end of the evening. In his room, the boy falls to the bed, gazing up to the ceiling.

His thoughts spinning with memories of what they'd done already. Seen him without his glasses:check, Maru thinks. Seen him cry: check, Seen him blush: check, Seen him smile genuinely: check, seen him. . . well looking sexy without a shirt: check hehe. Maru chuckles.

What would tomorrow bring I wonder, he thought then pulling the curtains closed, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Sunday morning, an everyday Sunday the Ohtori's liked to call 'Family Tea Time'. Kyoya took up this opportunity to make his secret known, but to also not deceive himself to believe that they will never know. He knew it was going to hurt one way or another, however lying to himself that it wouldn't was something he didn't want. He wanted it off his chest once and for all and be loved for whoever he loved or was.

Time came around at the Royal Palace Suite, when they were expecting their usual VIP guest at 2PM sharp. The Ohtori residents were carefully seated into their favorite private spots of the suite, the usual order of hot jasmine tea with the side dishes of sweets were carefully hand-picked.

Mr. Ohtori seemed in a good mood and it made Kyoya guilty to actually make it the day he exploits his secret, but if it wasn't going to be today he'll never get the time to afterwards.

"So Kyoya, I was told you had something to tell me today?"

His father asks, sipping his tea. The boy looks from his plate of custard pie and places down the fork in a formal manner.

"Yes father."

He answers.

"Well go on, what is it? Excited about taking the seat?"

His father jeds his eldest son's shoulder, while Kyoya's siblings smile. Although they were siblings, they were all very proud their youngest sibling took the honor of succeeding the company. Who would anyway? Too much responsibility.

They chuckle amongst themselves, waiting for Kyoya to exploit his excitement and plans for the future of the company, but were more shocked when they heard the true story.

"No father, its different."

He says and standing up he faces his father, looking at him in the eye, making everyone present curious.

"I fell in love with Maruhi Fujioka."

The boy felt his heartbeat rate go higher, he felt electricity go through his body though it wasn't the kind that set him off when he fell in love. No this static feeling was different, it was fear in the form of electric running through his nerves.

"In love?"

His father repeated.

"Maruhi Fujioka? I've never heard of that name."

His sister Fuyumi says.

"Fujioka? That scholarship honor-student?"

His brother asked.

"No, her brother."

Kyoya answers, his stoic expression showing a symbol that he was ready for a fight. But behind his mask he was literally begging, "Please don't hate me."

"Her. . . BROTHER?!"

His mother's suddenly reaches outdoor speech.

"A boy?"

Mr. Ohtori repeated.

"Yes, I love him."

There was silence in the room. The servants quietly made their exit, leaving the Ohtori family alone with it's personal problems. Mr. Ohtori carefully placed down his tea cup and standing up he walks toward his son, a stern, disappointed look overtaking his happy expression.

"You love him?"

Mr. Ohtori asked. Kyoya kept his eyes fixed on his face, hands behind his back, his chin up with pride. Slowly opening his mouth he answers:

"I do."

His father stared with a bewildered look in his eyes, yet his stature remained calm.

"Well drop him, you're already engaged to someone anyway."

The elderly man says, hoping that his son would drop this lust-filled desire.

"No sir."

And just after giving his response, his father's wrinkled hand comes up and with great force, he pushes his son to the floor with only one strike on Kyoya's white cheek. His mother exclaims with surprise, while his brothers and sister immediately stand up, telling their children to leave the room.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Kyoya falls to the floor, hand on his cheek. Tableware fall from the table, the vase of flowers topple, water spills, tea is spilt, and sweets stained onto the white table cloth. Fuyumi immediately covers her mouth in tears, while her older brothers kept her at bay.

"Kyoya,"

She begins, trying to walk over.

"Don't Fuyumi, you'll just make it worse."

One of the brothers whisper.

The Ohtori Lord kept lashing at his son, saying how digusting he was. For the first time Kyoya cries, but not because he felt defenseless but because it pained his heart.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! REVOLTING!"

He shouts, his foot coming up and bringing it down hard onto Kyoya's body. Immediately his mother comes to the rescue, pulling her husband's arm, trying to resent him from his beating.

"Darling! Stop!"

She shouts.

"Don't tell me what to do woman!"

The man yells angrily.

"I tell you to drop him and you don't?! What has he made you into huh?!"

He shouts. Kyoya kept his eyes focused onto the carpet floor, his hand holding onto his rosy, cheek that stung like a bee sting. His hair, wet from the tea and water from the vase, his glasses had fallen off.

"Darling stop it please!"

His wife screams, pulling at her husband's left arm.

"DROP HIM THIS INSTANT!"

He orders one last time, but in a rage Kyoya stands up and with his voice hoarse from crying he shouts:

"**I WON'T!**"

The Ohtori god stared at his son with a glint of surprise in his eyes, but his rage had gotten the better of him.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR FATHER YOUNG MAN!"

He shouts, bringing his hand down again onto Kyoya's face. Kyoya by now had gotten used to this pain but he wasn't going to let a little pain get the better of him.

"Kyoya please drop him, he won't be able to make you happy like a woman anyway."

His mother pleads.

"No mother, I love Maruhi. And nothing will change that."

Kyoya says, standing back up. He glances over to his siblings and sees his brother's expression of shame and guilt, while Fuyumi, the loving kind of sister cried with bitter worried tears.

"I won't drop him. Because I love him and if you still remember your love for mother you'd understand."

Mr. Ohtori grit his teeth together, throwing his hand into the air with anger.

"LOVE IS ONLY MEANT FOR A MAN AND WOMAN! CHANGE YOUR MIND YOUNG MAN OR ELSE, YOU'RE NO LONGER WORTH TO BE CALLED A SON!"

And stomping out the doors, Mr. Ohtori leaves, his wife following him then their two older sons. Leaving Kyoya alone with his sister.

"Kyoya?"

His sister whispers worriedly. I'm ok, Kyoya thinks softly to himself. I'm in control of my pain, I feel no pain. There's no pain. . . Kyoya looks out the window and with a sigh of relief, closes his eyes. I'm in no pain, if there's you around. . . Maruhi. . .

~To Be Continued~


	18. As Long As You Love Me

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Dammit. . . I hate this chapter too. . . hopefully you don't hate me for putting this up T^T

**As Long As You Love Me**

Sunday evening, Maruhi was waiting for Kyoya to send a text to tell him how it went, but it never came.

"He's probably having fun with his family."

Haruhi says. But Maruhi wasn't buying it, then again, he knew of Kyoya, not his family. The boy closes his bedroom door and heads to the balcony, gazing out at the city lights. Suddenly he hears the house phone ring, his father picks it up, then his bedroom door opens.

"Maru its for you."

His father says, handing him the phone. Maruhi glances at the phone suspicioiusly as he takes it in his hand and answers with a solemn:

"Hello?"

"Fujioka Maruhi?"

A woman? Maruhi thinks. Must be his sister.

"Yes?"

He says,

"I'm calling you to ask you to leave Kyoya."

Maruhi's eyes widened. The first thought was 'it didn't go to well and now they're trying to severe their relationship'.

"Kyoya went through a lot to get where he is today. Father had finally announced him as the company's successor, but because of this relationship, he has to give up his future."

She says concerned.

"But Miss Fuyumi, just because he doesn't have a future, doesn't mean we can't find a new one together."

Maruhi says, closing his bedroom door, while his father watched from a safe distance.

"I'm sorry but you need to step aside. You're only going to burden Kyoya. If it's a spot Kyoya hates the most, it would be father disowning him. He plans to please father a lot, but if you're here with him, you'll only pull him down with you."

"But!"

"Just because you have a violent record, doesn't mean you can give him a future!"

Maruhi fixes his ears onto the phone, his eyes widen with recognition while his teeth grinded against each other.

"Please I'm begging you."

She cries. The boy could hear her tears trickle down, her nose snuffling and her voice turning hoarse.

"This is for Kyoya please. Will you please leave him, for him?"

The boy sits on his balcony, back agains the rails, back of his hand to his forehead, and the phone to his ear. If we didn't look carefully we would never catch the small tea drop fall from his eyes. But so on, the night passed by, the call was severed, and the phone hung up.

Maruhi stumbles his way toward his bed and falls down with a 'plop'. His tired, numb body collaborated with reality and shattered. His fear had finally come true. No school, no education. . . no future. . . with no one. . . with anyone. . .

Meanwhile:

Kyoya lies on his bed, wearing the clothes he had on since afternoon tea time. Thoughts of the last few hours occurrence still rang through his body like thorns going in and out of his nerves, the only thing he wanted now was Maruhi. To hold on, to cry on and sleep on.

"Maruhi. . ."

The boy wimpers, wiping away tears, his face laid nicely ontop of soft pillows, imaging the strong arms surrounding him and keeping him safe. Suddenly a tap came to his window, surprising him.

Kyoya sits up gently and looks over to his window and surely seconds later, a stone hit his window pane. His eyes lit up with hope as he went over and immediately turned the window knobs. Sure enough, Maruhi stood on the concrete, hands in his pockets with a smile on. Kyoya could do nothing but smile and chuckle with tears coming down his eyes.

Maruhi carefully climbed up through the vines of the garden and stepping into the bedroom, he holds Kyoya into a warm embrace he'd remember for a lifetime.

"Maruhi I'm sorry I-"

"Shh, don't say anything."

The boy says, his finger pressed against the Ohtori's lips, sealing them. His smile seemed genuine, yet his eyes were filled with a sorrow that was hard to describe.

Maruhi gently embraces his boyfriend into an estactic kiss. His hands on Kyoya's waist, holding him close to his body, feeling his warmth and stealing his love away. Their bodies collide onto the bed mattress, hair messed, and clothes ruffled.

"M-Maruhi?. . ."

Kyoya whispered, gazing up into the boy's face, while his fingers carefully pulls off the pair of spectacles coming between their eyes.

"I love you."

The boy replies, their foreheads touching, with his hands to his cheeks, pulling his face up toward his. They exchange passionate lip locks, hands exploring the secret areas of the body, warming each other with their own body heat. The evening went by slowly with 'I love you's', unstable breathing, and caressing. To Kyoya this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from.

But morning comes, the sun rises, and you can't stop it. Kyoya's hazel eyes open and to his surprise, Maruhi was gone with the windows closed. As usual Kyoya prepared himself for school, bag in hand eyes serious as ever.

He didn't let the silence at the breakfast table affect him, since he knew for real now, that his love was unbreakable for Maruhi. The ride toward school went by quickly, since Kyoya's thoughts were nothing but memories of the happenings last night.

His feet carry him through the gate toward the school and into the club, he had a smile on since he knew Maruhi would be there. His heart was racing to see his face, and yet, when his hands opened the doors. It was the same club as before, The king, the lolita, the wild, the twins, the average. . . but no mystery.

Kyoya's eyes blink.

"Where's Maruhi?"

He asks.

"I thought you'd know."

Haruhi says her face also seemed confused.

"Pardon?"

The boy closes the door and enters to the center of the room more confused than anyone.

"Haruhi says that he left to see you last night, but never came back."

Hikaru answers.

"That explains why you look so happy today Kyo-Chan!"

Hani states smiling.

"But he wasn't there when I woke up."

The dark haired boy says.

"Really?"

Haruhi asks.

"Wait a sec. YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?!"

Tamaki blushes.

"Shut up Tamaki."

Kyoya hisses, throwing a red arrow into the king's heart.

"So if he's not with you than where is he?"

Kaoru asked while the others looked at each other in question.

Kyoya places his bag down and brings his hands to his pocket when he noticed something tingle in his right pocket. Pulling it out, he notices a nicely made letter, written with such grace into words spelling: For You.

"What's that?"

Tamaki asked.

"No idea."

Kyoya answers while opening the envelope. Immediately his eyes widen at the sight of it's contents:

_Dear Kyoya,_

_Baby, I know you'll be upset when you read this, but I'm doing this for you. I hate to see you in so much pain, I hate to see your future disappear from your eyes. I hate to be the reason your life is no longer as happy as you remembered it. Though it pains me to let you go, my heart will be much happier to see you smile afar off, if it means dropping my love for you that's what I'll do._

_I want you to succeed your father's company just as much as you yourself want to. I know now that love isn't the only thing you need to have in a future, you need to financially support your loved ones. The way I am now, I can't do that for you, and that makes me very guilty. _

_Baby, grow strong, whether you get married to a complete stranger. Woman or man, children or not, I'll still love you. I'll watch over you, even if you can't see me. But believe me, I love you very much, and nothing can replace you._

_Love Sincerely,_

_Maruhi_

His hands shook, his lips stutter, his eyes blank as his knees buckled. Hands still clinging tightly onto the letter and it's envelope, while his eyes started to drown in the salty waves of tears. Immediately he lets out his voice and cries, surprising the entire club.

"K-Kyoya?"

Haruhi asks, quickly coming to his aide, patting his shoulder.

"Kyo-Chan!"

Hani exclaims concerned. The entire club come to their knees comforting their demon lord who was on his knees, bawling like a girl for a secret reason.

Taking the letter in her hand Haruhi carefully reads and covers her mouth, then handing it to Tamaki who also stared shocked and puzzled.

"Don't cry Kyoya, don't cry."

They all say.

But no matter what. The tears couldn't stop. And for almost throughout the entire school year they never saw the infamous Maruhi, who vanished with his luggage and existence.

~To Be Continued~


	19. Photographs

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I got busy =x but hopefully this chapter is ok x3 BTW! Kyouya sings in this one yay! I DON'T OWN RIHANNA OR HER SONGS.

**Photographs**

9 months later . . .

Kyouya stares into the mirror, face drenched in cold dripplets of water, eyes seemingly dazed and blurry. His hair ruffled, lips curved into a sad frown, while his hands kept him balanced above the sink. Stepping into his school uniform, he prepared himself for another day of hateful glares and competitive stares.

The ride to the limo couldn't get any longer, however, Kyouya took this opportunity to drift off into his fantasy, denying his reality. Stepping out of his ride, the boy walks pass the rest of the school boys and girls making his way toward his class.

It seemed like life had rewinded back into a boring life, before he had begun his amazing adventure, only it was short-lived. Class was astonishingly irksome for Kyouya, since time just seemed to go into slow-motion around him everyday now.

And when club time came around, he was dismissed from any activities. Tamaki claims that he can't host any of the women with his kind of depression, however to Haruhi she'd say: "You're no longer a host because you like guys isn't that obvious?"

However,Kyouya stayed as their director, hopefully he'd keep his mind off of things, but it didn't help.

SLUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP

(Whisper whisper)

"Hey boss? Since when did mom started eating commoner ramen food?"

Hikaru and Kaoru hiss.

"Hush you two! Isn't it obvious that his heart is aching from the lack of human-contact?!"

Tamaki embraces his arms in tears,

"It must be so painful, that's why he's indulging himself in food."

All three let out their tears when Kyouya suddenly turns over.

"**You got a problem with my diet?**"

He glared.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPP! HE GOT MAD?!

"NO NO, not at all Kyouya."

Tamaki raises his arms in the air, praying that the queen of hearts wouldn't attack. Gladly, Kyouya turns away making everything smooth and perfect again.

"He's gotten moodier lately."

Hikaru whispered, hand at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, and did you see the cups of ramen he already ate?"

Kaoru points and behold a pile of the infamous commoner ramen cups, consisting of thai, seafood, beef, pork and such and such.

"Poor Kyo-Chan, he must be really lonely."

Hani says, munching on some cake. Mori sighs and nods.

"Maybe we should give him some cake!"

The 3rd year sempai says, when the entire club immediately grab haste of him.

"Shhhh! Are you crazy?!"

Tamaki whispers.

"Remember the last time we gave him a cake?!"

Haruhi added.

_/Flashback/_

"_He looks so miserable."_

_Haruhi sighs._

"_Wish we could do something to make him feel better."_

_She says and turning to the boys, she immediately recognizes their determination._

"_We'll bring him to the mall!"_

_They cheered. But failed, since the mall only reminded poor Kyouya of the memories he built with Maruhi._

"_No no. . . Hey! How about the beach?"_

_The twins say, but it also fails, since it also reminds Kyouya of Maruhi._

"_No no. . ."_

_The king hesitates._

"_How about some cake?"_

_Hani smirks._

"_Cake?"_

_They all ask. It was a last option, but they weren't so sure he would take it. Without the others watching, Hani takes a plate of chocolate cake and brings it to the demon king. Surprising most of them._

"_Kyo-Chan! Kyo-Chan!"_

_Hani squeals._

"_Want some? Its chocolate."_

_A stoic, serious and cold Kyouya turns to the offer and takes the plate in his hand. And with an encouraging smile, he says:_

"_Thank you sempai."_

_The blond 3__rd__ year smiles in return and watches while Kyouya brings a small piece to his lips. But in a matter of hours, one bite of cake had turned into 9 to 12 cakes._

"_K-Kyouya you might wanna stop, you might throw up."_

_Tamaki says, his hand ontop of Kyouya's shoulder. But the boy just waves his fork in the air like a drunk and mutters:_

"_Shut up idiot."_

_And munching onto the rest of the chocolate cakes, Kyouya ignores the rest of the members._

"_He-He's not serious. . ."_

_The twins whisper at each other as they watch a demon devour the 13__th__ piece of cake. Suddenly they heard retching noises in the background and turn. To their surprise they found a inebriated sad Kyouya, disgorging all the cake onto the floor. _

"_WAAHH! KYOUYA!"_

_They scream. Immediately they rush to their friend, assisting him in any pain, still surprised at the sight of him throwing up in such a disorderly fashion._

_/End of Flashback/_

Tamaki shivers.

"You want that to happen again?"

He asks his sempai who respectably shakes his head.

"Face it there's nothing we can do."

Kaoru sighs.

"All we can do is just support him until he forgets Maruhi."

Hikaru scoffs,

"Still the guy was an asshole enough to leave."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about."

Haruhi snaps.

"I was only being honest Haruhi."

He says. Then they heard a door knob twist and turn to the sound, seeing Kyouya standing at the door.

"Where you going Kyouya?"

Haruhi asked.

"I-I don't feel so well."

He claims.

"I want to go home early."

The boys and girl stare at him for several minutes, the next they stared at the pink door as it closed.

"I feel bad for Kyo-Chan."

Hani wimpers.

"Well its not like we don't Hani-sempai."

Tamaki falls onto a red arm-chair and sighs.

"Lets just hope he doesn't do anything out of the world."

The club sigh in unison and sit for tea, praying and hoping that Kyouya wouldn't do anything bewildering. Only he was. Kyouya hadn't called his limo and was walking aimlessly on the streets, until he found himself in commoner territory.

For hours he walked prior to his feet which were aching from the hours of walking. At once, lightning sturck, making Kyouya turn to the sky. The clouds were dark and it started to rain. It seemed like when he was sad the skies would cry him, although even if they did, the love of his life wouldn't come home to him.

The boy quickly ran into the closest shelter he knew, a bar. Closing the fancy looking door behind him, he looks up and sees quite an empty space. A podium where a piano laid, a few seats and tables. The counter where the bartender was busy drying a wine glass, was nicely embellished with frozen roses.

"Welcome to Eden."

The bartender bows when he noticed the only customer. Kyouya nods and sat at the counter, gazing at the small space that seemed magical.

"Would you like a drink?"

The nice man asks.

"No thank you."

Kyouya says,

"I just came in to avoid the storm."

The boy answers politely and with relief the bartender bows in understanding and heads back to the washing glass. Kyouya gazes at the piano for sometime then asks:

"May I?"

At short notice the bartenders nods in agreement.

"Sure thing, our pianist isn't really here yet, so I guess you could."

Very carefully yet bashfully, Kyouya walks up to the podium and first presses some keys then sits down onto the seat. He plays a few notes while the man watches him carefully, when the doors open again and a few other customers come in.

"Hey Ichi, that the new pianist you spoke of?"

One customer asks.

"Oh no, just a random kid, he wanted to play a bit."

The man answers.

Two customers sat at the counter and watch Kyouya while he played the notes, then unknowingly and surprisingly he lifts his voice and sang solemn words:

_Here's a little story I've gotta tell_

_About this boy I know so well_

_Back in the day was cool and all_

_Fell in love, I fell in love_

_Thought he was the one for me_

_Other boys I could not see_

_And look what happened to our love_

_I'm like how could it be?_

"Wow he's good."

The 2nd man says, when the doors opened again and this time the bartender greets first saying:

"Hey kid you're late."

"Sorry,"

A boy replies then suddenly he freezes when he glances at the piano.

"Don't mind him, he'll be off in a second."

But that wasn't what bothered the boy, what bothered him was the fact that he knew this person.

_It should have been me and you_

_It could have been you and me_

_Boy you broke my heart and now I'm standing here_

_It should have been me and you_

_It could have been you and me_

_Now all I've got are these photographs_

The stranger walks into the center of the bar, his eyes wide, his brown hair glazed with rain water while his rain coat dripped droplets of heavy dew.

"I don't believe it."

He says to himself.

"What's he doing here?"

~To Be Continued~


	20. This Pain Excruciating

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Sorry again for the late update! Dx Hopefully this time I'll upload more chapters, maybe I could redeem myself hehe x3

**This Pain; Excruciating**

The song's last words disappeared into the air, while slim fingers move from the keys, deep, brown, sad eyes gazing into space. Kyouya's breath was unstable and his muscles ached after reminiscing the past.

Suddenly the corner of his eye caught sight of a familiar shadow and he turns. To his surprise, Maruhi stood there, eyeing him. His eyes wide, jaw loose, and pale faced. His hair had grown longer, tied the same way Kyouya had last seen it.

Wearing a v-neck black shirt, regular jeans, with the rain's dew coming down his beautiful brown hair. For a moment, the world stopped turning, while the two thought to themselves: "Is this a dream? If it is, it's the best one I've had in awhile."

But no, it wasn't and with his hand on the piano, Kyouya leaves his seat eyes still staring at Maruhi, whom he thought was a replica, a mannequin, or maybe an illusion. But once the two of them had reached each other, it was decided. They couldn't help but embrace each other.

Kyouya's arms immediately wrap around Maruhi's neck, while Maruhi's arms enfold around his waist. The two stand for seconds, murmuring words only cupid could understand, comforting each other, while the audience stared in question.

"Err. . . he knows him?"

The second customer asked. Ichi's eyes winc at the sight of two bodies colliding and tilts his head.

"Erm, maybe?"

He whispers offering his friends a drink, then saying:

"Maru, take a break man,"

Maruhi gazes at his employer, hand ontop of Kyouya's hair, and nods.

"Thanks Ichi."

With Kyouya in his arms, Maru leads them away to the back. Up the stairs and into a room, the two sat on the bed, Kyouya still clinging on as if his life depended on it.

"Kyouya?"

Maru whispers.

". . . y. . . you. . . left. . ."

"Sorry, but. . . I had to."

Was his solemn answer.

". . . you. . . had to?. . ."

Kyouya wimpers, his fingers going under his glasses, wiping tears away. Immediately it stung into Maruhi's heart, no one could describe how painful it was to leave, or how horrible it felt seeing him cry because he left. His fingers squeeze onto Kyouya's shoulders, his forehead leaning against Kyouya's.

"I'm sorry. . ."

He repeated.

"I'm sorry. . ."

He expresses his love through affectionate kisses, going from Kyouya's forehead, to his cheek, then to his lips, his hands holding onto his lover's face. Making eye contact was what kept their hopes up. The two embraced each other and for the whole night, they slept. Crying, maybe dreaming, but praying that morning wouldn't come and the sun would find another day to come up.

Kyouya's eyes immediately open after noticing that he had slept. He sits up quickly then slowly notices that he was all alone again with a note with spare change on the side table. Desperate and upset, he grabs the note and reads:

_I've already paid for the room. Have a good day Kyouya, _

_ I love you honey_

The boy grumbles and sticks the note into his pocket. He walks into the bar, sees that no one's present, and quickly scribbles a note then lays it nicely onto the counter. Hopefully the bartender would see this, read this, then pardon him.

He leaves the bar, hand to his tie, bringing it up, and reorganizing his clothes. He was 15 minutes late for class, and it wasn't like him. Catching a taxi was simple as tea, but what was hard was killing time while riding back home to get a new uniform. The difficult part was meeting his mother or father if they were home and explaining what happened.

Doors opened, servants greet, but the static feeling of seeing his parents stare at him was what pumped his heart into exertion.

"Where have you been?"

His father asks, while a concerned looking mother wiped tears from her eyes.

"Nowhere."

The boy answered, but the adult-party pooper wasn't buying it.

"I don't believe you."

The man scoffs, standing up toward the boy.

"You went out to see him didn't you!?"

He asked, embedding his index finger into Kyouya's chest. But that didn't make Kyouya move the least bit, his feet stayed glued to the floor, his eyes fixiated on his father.

"This doesn't scare you enough?!"

His father's hand comes down onto Kyouya's face, the servants immediately leaving the room. Mrs. Ohtori cries, her hands to her face, her ears still hearing the beatings in the back. It was no longer a secret in the Ohtori Family, the lord of the household had become aggressive and abusive, but only on the youngest.

Others pitied the boy, others despised him, others ignored him, some laughed. Taking the beatings were easy now, because to Kyouya the only pain he could feel right now, was not seeing Maruhi forever.

Days Go By. . .

Kyouya stood at his bathroom, his hair was a mess, his glasses were off, his hands sweaty and his face wet with sweat. His eyes were blurry and his lips dry while he regurgitated into the toilet bowl.

The days of no school were like sitting in a prison, three meals a day but only half of that gone. A boundary between light and dark were the curtains and the windows. No tea, no hosting, no friends, no phone calls, nothing. And still, Kyouya held on this faith called love.

Because of love, he withstood all this persecution. Holding up against his father, disobeying him, but still respecting him. This wouldn't last long would it? Kyouya thought. Maybe one day Maruhi will come for me. . . and if he doesn't. . . I think I'll just. . . Kyouya laughs to himself, thinking of the irony. I'll just die away and disappear like the Rain Prince. . .

Meanwhile. . .

Work time passes by. Maruhi sits down at the counter, a cup of lemonade in his hand, while the customers made their chitty chat in the background. But their conversations couldn't touch Maruhi's ears because they were blocked, his mind kept focus on how Kyouya was and how he was doing.

"You know that kid?"

Ichi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. . . kinda. ."

Maruhi tips his glass over staring at the ice liquidize.

"Boyfriend?"

The bartender scoffs.

"What? How'd you know?"

The boy looks up surprised, during the time the bartender wiped a glass.

"Its written all over your face."

He stares up to the man in disbelief and sits back down to his seat, hand to his forehead, his eyes looking as if he could break away into tears.

"So how long have you known him?"

Ichi asks.

"Since highschool."

Maruhi chuckles at the memory of all their times together.

"What happened?"

The boy stares up at his employer and sighs. The evening slowly strolled by with words of a past and a history.

"Wow."

The man says.

Maruhi giggles at the word.

"I don't blame him. . . his father was raised that way of course he'd want his kids to be the same. . . But I do miss him a lot."

Maruhi chokes. Keeping the tears in was hard, not just in front of an adult but someone like an employer, who expresses no emotion but bossiness. However, Ichi seemed to be in a mood to listen to one's story, but also give advice.

"But you know that story's old."

The man says, turning away to fetch another glass.

"What?"

Maruhi asks quite shocked.

"I used to love someone rich too."

Ichi confesses, making Maruhi fall off of his chair completely.

"YOU? Ichi?"

He asked again.

"Yes you deuche bag now listen."

The man slams his white cloth onto the boy's head and continues:

"He said he loved me that he didn't want me to go, but because I loved him I left."

Ichi smiles.

"And now, I regret it. Cuz now he's gone, forever."

The boy glances at the man puzzled.

"You mean you. . . left?"

He asks again.

"Yep, now I can never see him ever."

Maruhi places his cheek onto the cold counter, hesitating.

"Maru."

Ichi called,

"You'll regret it if you leave him the way he is now."

His eyes couldn't look any more persuasive. Maruhi stares at his glass. The ice had all melted, but the lemon still stayed afloat. Smiling back at his employer, Maru grabs his jacket and leaves the bar, thinking for the best.

Wait for me Kyouya. He says to himself. I won't let this happen. No more. . . no longer. . .

Kyouya staggers back to his bed and lies down. Hand to his stomach and breathing heavily. Doctor claims that it was lack of food, but Kyouya still refused to eat. He felt like he wanted to die, but was that truly what he wanted?

Letters came, from the twins, the king, Hani-Sempai along with Mori, along with the supportive Haruhi. But they weren't expressing the kind of comfort Kyouya was hoping for.

The excruciating pain hit into Kyouya's gut. Was this physical? Or Mental? Or was it. . . just his imagination?


	21. Unexpected Happiness

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Whew, hope this is ok xP

**Unexpected Happiness**

"Kyouya honey?"

Fuyumi calls. Tired eyelids slowly open, a dull pair of brown eyes turn toward the voice, while dry lips frowned.

"Honey you ok?"

She asked again, but Kyouya didn't answer.

"Its just not possible."

Fuyumi whispers to the nurses,

"It is possible milady."

One says,

"Rumors of a black market had spread around. Without knowing so, young master probably used one."

A second answers,

"But he can't have one now."

Fuyumi hisses.

"What about father?"

"He could give it up for adoption."

The nurse says nodding.

"Why not?"

The second nurse nods as well.

Fuyumi hesitates at the thought, her eyes not moving from her brother, she was getting more and more concerned than ever.

"We advise that you transfer him to the hospital, you'll be given privacy with the master so you can talk it through. If he really does plan on adoption, then the master won't disown him."

The sister glances at her nurses for support then nods. But deep in her gut she was worried on a whole new level that she had made a wrong decision, 9 months ago.

And so Kyouya was transferred to the hospital into a private room, where nutrition was sufficient. Meanwhile Maru made it to the manor and immediately he grabbed small stones throwing them to the window just above the garden.

He had a smile on, he had his faith and hopes up, but it faded when no one answered. Surprised, he starts to climb. Opening the window he looks into the bed and pulls off the covers, noticing that Kyouya was nowhere in sight.

Startled by a sudden noise, Maruhi places the covers back onto the sheets and peeks out of the bedroom door. It was a familiar voice he had heard on the end of a line, the Ohtori's daughter Fuyumi. She sat on the chair with the same nurses surrounding her and comforting her with petty words.

"You trust us don't you?"

The first nurse asked, kneeling down beside her mistress.

"He won't know?"

Fuyumi wimpers.

"Ever? How would that make him feel?"

She cries, blowing her nose.

"It'll be heartbreaking, but he'll be able to succeed the company."

The second smiles.

"Its not right."

Fuyumi says, her tears dried, but her throat choked.

"Kyouya would never give up the baby. He's not kind of a boy."

Maruhi's eyes widen. Baby? He thought. What Baby?

"Would you like to phone the father?"

The second suggested.

"No! If I do that, father will kill poor Kyouya!"

The woman exclaims frightened and scared now.

"If I took him away, he wouldn't right?"

The three women turned to the sudden intrusion and saw Maruhi. Who seemed surprised but more than anything glad.

"You!"

Fuyumi hisses.

"What are you doing here?!"

She immediately runs over and grabs at his shoulders, shaking them rapidly.

"I came to see him."

Maruhi replied respectfully.

"You shouldn't have."

Fuyumi cries, her hand hitting him on the chest.

"You don't know what he's going through now because of you!"

She accused. But words couldn't hurt Maruhi now, however, the tension stopped when the phone rung. The first nurse carefully picks it up and hands it to Fuyumi.

"Ma'am, it's the doctor."

Fuyumi took the phone in her hand and answered, afterwards she gave an explanation and said she would be arriving in minutes. Afer hanging up, she turns to her nurses and calls for the limo. And turning toward Maruhi Fuyumi was ready to throw a load of insults at him, but he had already bolted and disappeared.

By her speech, Maruhi knew something was badly wrong. He made it to the Ohtori hospital on foot, breathing and panting in exhaustion, but it didn't stop him from going. He made it into the hospital, but it was heavily guarded with the Ohtori's police force.

Damn. Maru thinks. When suddenly an officer takes his shoulder:

"Can I help you sir?"

He asked.

Maru bit his under lip, this wasn't the time to get caught, but he hadn't a choice. He grabs hold of the man and throws him down with a heave, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the officer's helmet. But immediately the other's had their reflexes out, their guns aiming at the intruder and ordering a "Hands Up."

When suddenly a shadow fell from the sky out of nowhere, making a body slam onto another man with more attacks following behind. Surprised at the sudden attack Maruhi stares at the figures and notices them.

"Sempai!"

He shouts. It was Hani-Sempai and Mori-Sempai, beating up the police officers like pros.

"Run Maru-Chan! Get to Kyo-Chan!"

Hani ordered, throwing an officer off.

"We'll take care of them!"

A familiar voice shouted. And turning, Maru caught sight of his little sister, with Tamaki and the twins behind her. They were fully equiped and ready for a fight.

"Get going!"

Haruhi shouted.

"Kyouya won't be able to do it alone!"

The twins added,

"He needs you!"

Hestitant but thoughtful, Maruhi bolts and entered into the elevator, last seeing his sister and his highschool friends defending a belief they'd carry in their hearts forever. But standing in an elevator wasn't the least bit pleasing for Maruhi. To actually have to run his way toward Kyouya by an elevator that seemed like it worked by hour was killing him.

But in minutes, he made it to the 12th floor to the private area and immediately searched for Kyouya's room, gun in hand. Then a doctor spots him.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here."

He says, but Maru had already pointed the gun his way, a look so sinister satan would've run himself.

"Not a word, where's Kyouya?"

He asked, shoving the gun into the man's chest, who was frightenly surprised he gave the directions. Maru ran toward the direction, his eyes scanning the windows.

It wasn't long until he caught sight of Kyouya, lying on the bed, with doctors around him supressing him while he cried in agony. Immediately Maruhi barges in, gun out, scaring all the doctors they left.

"GET OUT!"

Maru ordered and they did so.

"No one bother's us."

He ordered and locked the door, pulling down the curtains. He turns to Kyouya and runs over. His hand was at his stomach, his eyes scanning from Kyouya's face to his stomach again.

"Kyouya its ok, I'm here."

He says, his hand at the boy's face. Kyouya's hand extends grazing his fingers at the baby's father's face smiling in pain.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Maruhi says. He hadn't any experience in birth, but he knew, his love for Kyouya and this unborn child would pull them through one way or another. As a man, or a boy, or a lover, he was going to be a father tonight. And he knew he was ready for this.

Kyouya groans as the pain became seconds away from each other. He knew what was happening to himself, after the doctors had reported this. He was happy, he didn't care he was giving birth on a bad day, because this was unexpected happiness that no one could describe.

~To Be Continued~


	22. At Least I got to Have You

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: hope you guys like x3

**At Least I got to Have You**

Eyes open to the sound of a wimpering cry. Kyouya turns to his right side and sees Maruhi, throwing a white towel around his shoulders and under his arm. The first thing that came to mind was, "Is it a girl or boy?" "Is it healthy?" "Will it be alright?"

Kyouya sits up despite the pain in his lower body, his eyes with a look of yearn in them. Maru notices this and steps toward him with a wide grin on. In his arms lay that beautiful, bundle of joy, eyes opened revealing baby-amethyst eyes.

"It's a boy."

Maru whispers, placing him into Kyouya's arms. The newly-made-mother takes the child, glancing down at his face with a more than happy smile on, his eyes were blurry now, not because he lacked nutrition but because of joyful tears. His heart was racing like the beat in a drum and his blood ran through his veins like a cheetah on high speed.

He turns to Maruhi and smiles.

"He's beautiful."

Was all Kyouya could say. But just those words, were enough to set Maru into a glorious frenzy. He sits closer to Kyouya and gently plants a kiss onto his hair.

"Just like you."

Kyouya scoffs.

"What? Doesn't he look like you?"

The two tease, while Maruhi leans his head onto Kyouya's shoulders. It felt like life will be ok now. They'd be a family, rich or not, money or not, and if they were broke, it was better than being away from each other. Suddenly a knock came to the door and Kyouya's family stood outside.

"Kyouya open this door!"

His father yelled, banging his hand onto the door. But they didn't wait for a reply, an officer immediately slams the door down, allowing the rest of the unwanted visitors inside. The first thing the man did was stare in awe at the child in Kyouya's arms. He extends his finger and points:

"What is that?"

He said in a voice that was gruesome enough to make anyone hate him.

Kyouya didn't answer, instead he clung onto this wee child tighter, his eyes not moving from his fathers. He wasn't showing rebellion in his eyes, it was more of a scared concern of what he would do.

"I asked you what is that thing doing here?!"

He shouted, when his wife comes out again and pulls him back. But this time she wasn't alone, she had Fuyumi with her and her two other brothers.

"Dad its already late."

The eldest son says, hoping to calm his father's jets. But certainly, he knows now what Kyouya had to go through for 9 months.

"Don't talk that way to me mister!"

His father points his finger than stares back at the two lovers.

"Give him up now. Or you won't succeed the company."

Kyouya glances at his father with pain in his eyes, then carefully he places his son into Maruhi's arms. He comes off of the bed, staggering, even though Maruhi had tried to get him to sit down. But Kyouya still got up whether he was in pain or not and faced his father.

"When I was a kid, I thought I would be a challenge to impress you until you crowned me heir of the company, but now. . . I don't need it anymore."

The entire family gasp.

"You'd give up all your inheritance for a bastard child?! All the money I had stored for you?! You'd throw away?!"

His father yells.

"I wouldn't give up my baby for a building or any of the money you could offer me."

Kyouya stares from his father to his mother and from her to his siblings, he was serious and stern this time. He was not going to be pushed down and pushed over.

"How dare you! After all I did for you!"

His father accused while his rage pressure started to rise. Maruhi immediately stands up, baby in his arms, but ready to defend what rightfully belongs to him now.

"If you have a problem with this, you can just act like we don't exist."

The entire familiy glare at Maruhi, while Kyouya held onto his arm.

"I love Maruhi and that'll never change."

Kyouya repeated and this time, he had the feedback he was looking for. Fuyumi sighs,

"We should leave."

She says, taking ahold of her mother's shoulders.

"Fuyumi?"

Her father turns,

"Face it daddy, Kyouya's already made his decision. Once he does he never changes his mind."

Mr. Ohtori's knuckles clenched, his teeth were grinding against each other, while the ends of his hair stood up.

"You Bastard! You made this happen!"

He shouted.

In an instant the old man grabbed an officer's gun and brought it to Maruhi's face and fires. The sound of a gunshot immediately made the baby boy cry, but what was more shocking was that the rest of the family were shouting and yelling in shock.

The shot had aimed for Maruhi's death but Kyouya had jumped in the way, and it hit him in the shoulder. Realizing the problem the officers seized the mad man and shouted at him, pulling him away. But Lord Ohtori wasn't ready to lose a fight, he struggled, his hand reaching for Maruhi swearing that he would have his head on a silver platter.

But Maruhi hadn't cared a thing about what the officers were doing with the man. He had a child in one arm, and the other had Kyouya, his voice kept calling for the one that almost slept. Doctors immediately rushed in by order and took Kyouya to the emergency room. Blood flowed out of Kyouya's veins, through his wound, and onto the white sheets, his eyes dazed and wanting to close forever.

"Kyouya, Kyouya stay with me!"

Maruhi shouts, his hand at Kyouya's face, his eyes wanting to cry. But the pain didn't seem to effect Kyouya at all, because he smiled while Maruhi shook at him trying to keep him awake.

"Please please don't die. . ."

Maru repeated when Kyouya's bloody hand went up and embraced his crying eyes.

"Its ok . . ."

Kyouya tried saying.

"At least. . . I got to have you. . ."

The doctors kept Maruhi out of the emergency door and pushed Kyouya into the surgery room, where no one was allowed but doctors. Fuyumi and her mother wept at the door, while the older brothers comforted them. Maruhi stood at a distance, baby crying in his arms.

"Its ok, you're mom will be back soon."

He whispers, kissing the boy's forehead, in his heart and mind he prayed.

"Please. . . god. . . if you really exist. . . don't take him . . . don't take him from me. . . again. . ."

~To Be Continued~


	23. Justice

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: YEAH! JUSTICE BE DONE! Hehe, finally got rid of the old geezer I feel so good :3 now its time to get the family together haha ^^

**Justice**

It had been a shockingly, long-suffering week ever since Kyouya left the surgery room, he had slept all the while as if he were in a coma. The nameless baby boy Maruhi so wanted to be with, was in the hospital with his mother. Because now, Maruhi had to go to court, because of obvious reasons.

Maruhi now wearing his black suit with his hair tied up, he stood in front of court judge. Court had been held in the accountance of the shot Ohtori Kyouya and naming the mighty Lord Ohtori blameless and innocent. Everyone Maruhi knew was brought as a witness, but not all were witnessing for Kyouya's or his own sake.

"Mr. Fujioka is it true you brought a gun to this gentleman's face?"

The Ohtori arguer asked.

"Yes."

Maruhi answered, almost wanting to roll his eyes, but he knew doing so would show his incompetence to the judge.

"SO its true you THREATENED the doctor to let you get through to the Ohtori's youngest son?"

"Yes but-"

"Your honor, this man here is violent in ways unacceptable. My suggestion is that he pulled the young master; Ohtori Kyouya in front of him just to save himself from that bullet. Lord Ohtori was only doing what any father would do, defending his own child from a cheater, a male prostitute, and a money grubber!"

The audience started to whisper to one another like rapidly. He's a doomed boy. One woman hisses. Of course, anyone without an arguer can't win against the Ohtori's personal arguer. Another says. Maruhi sighs in frusturation.

"Mrs. Ohtori was it true your husband brought the gun to Fujioka Maruhi?"

The arguer asks,

"Yes."

The lady replies.

"Then you must've been able to see whether Mr. Fujioka pulled your son over?"

He asked again, but this time it took minutes until she could fully answer:

"I-I'm not. . . not sure. . . I-I think I did?"

"Madam, you tell us you stood at this angle."

The man says, pointing at a picture board.

"Your Honor at her angle, she should've been able to see it. And with Mr. Fujioka's records, we all know he has been known fro his violence, rebellious, murderous intents towards elderly man."

The hours strolled by, Maruhi just wished that the court would be over so he would go back to Kyouya and see him. But if he failed in this court he would never ever be able to go back to see Kyouya or his son. That all changed however, when a voice comes up.

"OBJECTION!"

All eyes turn and standing behind Maruhi was his little sister. She wore the same black suit, tie and all, shoes polished and hair pulled back.

KYAAA! HARUHI LOOKS SOO CUUTEE! Tamaki squealed in the background.

"Haruhi?"

Maruhi whispers.

"Your honor I would like to speak for Maruhi Fujioka's sake."

Haruhi begins.

"OBJECTION! Mr. Fujioka has not warned us of an arguer on his behalf. And isn't Mr. Haruhi the accused brother?"

"Silence. Mr. Haruhi you have permission to speak."

The judge solemnly says, then lends his ears. Haruhi nods in understandment and continues on.

"Mrs. Ohtori, is it true that Mr. Ohtori was expressing unusual aggression toward your son?"

She asks and almost immediately everyone gasped.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor!"

The other lawyer shouts, but the judge silences the entire court.

"Silence in the courtroom! Mr. Haruhi you may proceed."

"Thank you your honor."

Haruhi gratefully smiles.

"Mrs. Ohtori?"

The girl asks. Mrs. Ohtori sat before the audience, her hands fiddling and her toes crossed. She was fidgeting in a manner no woman should be behaving like.

"Y-Yes. . ."

The audience gasp.

"Are you saying your husband has expressed aggressive behaviour toward your son?"

Haruhi asks again.

"Yes."

Again the same answer, but now it was even more shocking as friends and relatives stare into the eyes of the infamour Ohtori Mistress, looking for feedback.

"Please describe the behaviours of Mr. Ohtori when Young Master Ohtori Kyouya had come in contact with Mr. Fujioka."

Mrs. Ohtori stayed quiet for several moments, hesitant of what to say, but surely she had to say something and so she did.

"He. . . beats him?"

She said meekly and the audience gasp again.

"You know your husband beats your son, yet you didn't report this?"

Haruhi asked, her hands firmly on the desk, her face enraged.

"Well I-"

"What's the problem is that you didn't report this and now you're playing all innocent as if your husband is not at any fault while that your son lies in the Ohtori Hospital nearly dead because of your husband's reckless mistake!"

Haruhi inhaled and exhales, then turning to the judge she bows.

"Thank you your Honor, I have no more questions."

The judge nods impressed at such a young aruger.

The court continues, ever since Haruhi jumped into the courtroom, Maruhi had been getting the upperhand. Surely the Judge saw through all the acts of the Ohtori lawyer along with their witnesses and all charges were cleared from Maruhi's name.

Mr. Ohtori was then sentenced with 18 years in prison, for verbal abuse, child abuse, and a near intent of murder. Mrs. Ohtori and her three children disapproved of this, but what could they do? Haruhi was a good lawyer, and Maruhi. . . well, just too damn lucky with anything.

The court was over and all the members of the host club reached the exit and embraced Maruhi, congratulating him in every way.

"Thank you Haruhi."

Maruhi says, holding onto his baby sister, his knuckles digging into her hair while she laughed.

"You were great Haru-Chan!"

Hani squeals.

"Its amazing you pulled that off."

Tamaki winks. And in awhile Haruhi felt like she had succeeded something and made her mother proud in taking her place someday as a future lawyer.

"Anyway, we don't think we should be here."

The twins chirp, their lips smirking a wide grin.

"We gotta get to the hospital and check up on Kyouya then tell him the news!"

The boys and girl exclaim in joy then leave in Tamaki's limousine, even though all of them were going, it seemed like Maruhi was the one that was most excited. Keeping all those fidgeting muscles in place was difficult, but the ride to the hospital was short-remembered as the group made their way toward Kyouya's room.

Lying on his bed, Kyouya still slept, beside his bed was a smaller cart, with warm blankets. Lying inside was the baby boy, sleeping soundly.

"He's soo cute!"

Hani whispered. Mori glances down at the face and smiles then nods. (Mori could smile?!lol)

"Did you think of a name for him yet?"

Haruhi's hand cupped around her mouth, whispering into her brother's ear.

"No not yet, and you guys don't have to whisper, just talk softly is enough."

Maruhi chuckles.

"He's sooo adorable. I just want to scoop him up and take him home!"

Kaoru giggles, his finger going to the baby's fingers.

"He's like mini-Kyo-Chan"

The boys squeal over the little angel, while Maruhi turns to Kyouya and walks over. He sits gently beside Kyouya, then bending down he kisses his forehead.

"I love you Kyouya,"

He whispers.

"Wake up soon. We'll be together again. . . this time. . . forever. . ."

Forever. . . . this time. . . We'll be together. . . forever. . . . Kyouy's finger twitches. Maruhi? He calls. Is that you? Kyouya saw himself lying on a green hill, pink cherry trees lining around him, and far away in the distance was a voice calling to him.

Maruhi? He asked, standing up. A faint figure standing in the middle of a flower garden, his hands extended, but his voice slowly began to fade. Maruhi? Wait. . . don't go! Kyouya reached his hand out and began to run. Don't leave me!

"M-Maruhi?"

Maruhi's eyes widen, he turns to Kyouya, but his eyes were still closed.

"Was it just my imagination?"

He thought, but that all changed, when he felt Kyouya's fingers twitch between his hand. Looking back down at Kyouya he waits, slowly Kyouya's long eyelashes winc, then his eyelids opened. The first thing that came to mind for Maruhi was relief.

"Kyouya, you're awake."

He says, smiling. He turns to the others and coax them over. Soon all friends surrounded Kyouya, telling him all that had happened for the past few days. Kyouya was more than happy to this and for the first time he wasn't cranky he woke up early.

"Here he is."

Haruhi says, bringing the infant child to his mother's arms. Kyouya takes the boy in his arms and smiles genuinely for awhile.

"You guys should give him a name now!"

Hani says, clapping his hands. All the boys nod in agreement.

"Well?"

Kyouya turns to Maruhi, who had entirely no idea on what to name him.

"I-I have no idea."

Maru raises his hands in the air in submission while Kyouya pouts.

"You're the father at least have something."

Sweat comes down of Maru's brows while he relunctantly insisted he had no names.

"Alright I'll name him."

Kyouya said, smiling. Nothing felt any better than taking matters into his own hands.

"I'll call him Matsuki then."

"Matsuki?"

Haruhi asked,

"I like that name! Sounds cute!"

Hani squeals.

Maruhi chuckles at the thought, but couldn't help wondering why Matsuki?

"Why Matsuki Kyouya?"

Tamaki asked innocently.

"Cause its cute."

Was all Kyouya had to say. Even without his glasses he looked frightening. Suddenly a knock came to the door, and opening it was Fuyumi. She was shameful to be there, but wanting to be the bearer of the news she had she wanted to be here.

"Fuyumi-Nee-san."

Kyouya says, when baby Matsuki wakes up from his slumber. Seeing his mother, he coos and calls, small giggles escaping his lips.

"Kyouya?"

She asks,

"I know you're mad at me since I was the one who told Maruhi to leave you."

The boy's eyes immediately widen at the thought of his own sister whom he trusted betray him.

"And I'm sorry Kyouya."

She says, her face full of regret.

"But I bear good news?"

She continued.

"Father is in prison and he had already written your name on his will for the company. So even if he is in jail, you are rightfully the successor."

Everyone's jaws drop. Kyouya had abandoned his family in search for a new one, but he still had what he always wanted. His father's company.

"I want you to know, as your sister, I love you and I only want whats best for you."

After these words Fuyumi turned to leave but then Kyouya called out:

"Don't you want to see your nephew?"

She froze in her steps and turned back. The group awaited in patience while Kyouya smiled.

"You're not forbidden to see him you know?"

Kyouya said. Fuyumi stared hesitant of the offer but sure enough she sensed the forgiveness in the air and came forward. Brother and sister were reunited, forgiving, and loving again. This time Fuyumi had the right to be all smug on her newest member of the family; her nephew.

Fuyumi cuddles with her nephew, while the others joked of what would the future be like with him around. Or what Maruhi would do at work, or what babysitting for the club would be like.

"Matsuki will surely grow up to be a fine gentleman."

Maruhi and Kyouya smile at one another, embracing each other. And when the day was over, life would no longer be the same for either.


	24. 15 years later

**Con Mua Bong Bong**

A/N: Its the end hehe, I'm very happy its been successful. And Faith I especially thank you very much for reading this until it completed x3. Btw, I took the name Kaname, thanks for the help it was nice of you :D.

**DISCLAIMER~ I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR CHARACTERS OR OURAN KOUKOU**

**15 years later**

Ouran KouKou high school. Private academy where the rich and noble spend their days in their teenage era, having fun and getting education in a rather entertaining way. The gates opened as always at 8 AM, girls leave their limousines in their frilly yellow uniforms while boys wave as they walk by in their damn sexy uniforms.

But one boy passes by catching all the eyes of both boys and girls. He wore the uniform like all the boys, he had his hair pulled back unlike others. His hair was dark like some, but somehow, the way he walked made it look like the uniform was created solely for him.

"He's so hot!"

Girls chirped,

"Whoa, dude, he's. . . whoa."

Boys stared in utter silence, either in awe, jealous or well, starstruck.

Amethyst eyes, dark hair, hot bod-fit, white pearl skin, long eyelashes was the peasant's new signature look.

"Hear his dad's just a singer."

One boy gossips,

"But his mom is the famous Ohtori Director right?"

A girl answers.

Eyes lock onto the boy while he passes by, his hips going on with a beat that no one could describe. Maruhi and Kyouya were proud to present their eldest son, Matsuki aka Matsu.

"Matsu-Chan!"

A voice goes out.

The boy turns and sees a beautiful girl. Short blond hair, beautiful brown eyes, short but cute.

"Good morning Utau."

Matsu says smiling. Said girl quickly runs up toward him and locks her hands onto his right arm. She looks up into his sugar-coated eyes and smiles her widest.

And likewise, no one could keep their eyes off of her. She was adorable, she was an angel sent from heaven, in that sun-blessed uniform, she shone.

"How is your brother?"

She asked nicely.

"They should be getting ready for the concert."

The boy answers. The rest of the morning went by and all the students got into their class. Matsuki and Utau stood out especially, why? Because they are the host club lineage, duh x3.

Meanwhile. . .

In the Ohtori company, everyone is busy getting their meeting papers together, getting coffee, or pleasing a pissed off superior. But there's only one person who doesn't need to worry about all that daily routine-mess up moments; the Director.

Kyouya sat at his desk, grey suit, purple tie, and black shoes. He sat at his station like a boss. . . wait scratch that. . . a HOT boss hehe. A knocks comes and the door opens, enter his secretary with a tray of hot coffee.

"Sir, your coffee."

She says and places down the tray.

"Thank you."

Kyouya says,

"Oh Sir, I found this outside."

The lady says and beside the computer, she places a nicely made letter. A red seal to keep it together, with a blue rose to the side. Kyouya glances at the letter and suddenly grins.

"Thank you, you may go."

The secretary leaves and once she did, Kyouya went at the letter and opened it nicely in fear that the letter would never look the same. Unfolding its pages he reads:

_Turn on Channel 9_

Blinking with his puzzled eyes, Kyouya turns to the television in the office and takes the remote in his hand. And fondling with its buttons, he presses onto the ninth channel, the Morning Live Shows.

"_So what will you be doing for us today?"_

"_I will be singing."_

"_And this is your new single yes?"_

"_Yes, I wrote it specifically for someone."_

The crowd goes wild while Kyouya chuckles, biting his thumb nail in nervousness. Maruhi sat on the stage, part of his hair was pulled back behind one ear, wearing black jeans, royal violet v-neck shirt, with black bangles going down his wrists. His wedding ring shining like the sun couldn't be any brighter.

"_Kyouya baby, this song's for you."_

The director bends to his knees trying to keep baffled laughter inside his belly. He hadn't had any other anniversary gift as romantic as this one. (maybe, who knows? X3)

_I've been trying to write a song about you_

_I've been trying here but no such luck_

_And I've been trying to write a song that describes _

_Just how much I need you tonight_

_And I've been working at this song for ages_

_I wanted to make sure it came out right_

_I hope that it shows how things really are here _

_And how I am feeling alright_

Maruhi's fingers dash at the piano keys, his voice floating into the microphone while the audience clap their hands along to the beat. Kyouya's fingers cling onto his heart, this was one of the few hundred songs that caught his heart whether it was their wedding anniversary or not.

_I wanna write _

_The soundtrack to your life and live it with you _

_With you_

_I wanna write _

_The soundtrack to your life and live it with you_

_With you, with you_

Suddenly a knock comes to Kyouya's door which really bugged him, since it was interrupting him from listening to his husband's singing.

"Not now."

He says, but the knocking continues. Frusturated he sighs,

"Fine come in."

But no one enters, instead it keeps knocking.

"The damn doors not locked!"

He shouts but just when he opened the door, a large roar shocks him as his eyes feast on an audience that looked familiar to that of the television screen. A stage was placed at the position where the working offices should've been at.

_So first I started with this simple beat and_

_I even added a piano tune_

_But then I had to think of words that describe _

_The things I really wanna sing to you_

_So now I'm working on this melody and_

_I think that I can add a harmony_

_I just want for this song to come together_

_Then maybe you'd see what you mean to me_

A large banner written in white saying : Morning Live Show. And on stage was none other than Maruhi, playing the piano, staring Kyouya's way. Hands immediately clasp onto Kyouya's mouth, he was so surprised he could do nothing but stare.

The song slowly ends and Maruhi stands up, when a stage assistant comes up, hands him a rose bouquet than bolts. He holds the microphone to his lips and said oh so romantically:

"I love you Kyouya."

The crowd cheers, urging Kyouya to run up. Meekly and quite embarrassed, Kyouya walks from his office to the stage, clinging onto his husband as they embrace one another into a passionate kiss.

The day strolls by and it was time to go home. Kyouya sat in his limousine holding the bouquet of roses with Maruhi snuggling close to him.

"Thank you Maru, they're lovely."

Kyouya says,

"Hmmm, not lovely like you."

Maru teases, snugging their noses together until they were squished in a romantic position. The Ohtori director chuckles as his husband fondles with his hair and plays.

They arrive at Ouran KouKou Private School. Today was special, because #1 It was their 15th wedding anniversary, #2 it was their youngest son's first debut on stage.

"I wanted to be there too."

A pouting 12 year old boy mutters.

"Someday Kaname, someday."

Kyouya says, kissing his son's hair.

"I should totally write a song with dad when your Just-Because date comes mum."

Matsuki and his father chuckle.

"Stop teasing, it's a bad influence."

Kyouya says smiling, his arms wrapped around his youngest son.

"Are you nervous pumpkin?"

Maruhi asks,

"Not really. . well. . . maybe,"

Kaname answers, his hands holding onto his belly.

"You'll do fine."

Kyouya smiles, ruffling those beautiful brown locks.

"We better get to our seats,"

Maru says, taking his wife's hand.

"Alright, you do well ok?"

He says and giving one last kiss on the cheek, Kyouya leaves little Kaname behind the set. Worried as he seemed, Kaname pulled his thoughts together and kept in mind; today was a special day to give his parents the perfect anniversary gift in 12 years of his life.

"Worried?"

Maru whispers after the audience gave their applause.

"A bit, this is his first time on stage."

Kyouya sighs.

"He'll do ok, besides, he's got that confidence from your side of the family."

Maru teases again! This time Kyouya just leans onto his shoulder and smirks.

"You tease."

He mutters and the two kiss gently when a voice interrupts them.

"Well hello lovebirds."

The two turn and see the handsome, almighty Tamaki Suoh.

"Hello milord,"

Kyouya chuckles,

"Chairman!"

Maru says as the two exchange handshakes.

"Haven't seen you for awhile Maru,"

He smiles widely,

"So how was Korea? Heard its cold."

He says sitting down behind them.

"Not really, its just like Japan actually."

The two continue their conversation while Kyouya turns and sees Haruhi who was beautiful dressed in a silky raspberry pink dress, strapless, with a scarf to go around her shoulders. She had become lawyer, married to the Ouran KouKou chairman, but that didn't mean she couldn't look her best at her daughter's special day.

"Hi big brother."

She whispers her hand patting onto Maruhi's shoulder,

"Hey sis,"

The two exchange kisses on cheeks and continue on.

"Hi Matsu-Chan,"

Utau whispers, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, your sister back stage?"

Matsu asked,

"Yeah, she's hardly nervous these days."

Utau chuckles.

The two start to chat on their own conversations, while Haruhi and Kyouya quietly exchange words. Time goes by and the host soon announces familiar names:

"Last but not least, Fujioka Kaname son of the Ohtori Director and the chairman's youngest princess, Shiemi Suoh."

The audience clap their hands then slowly grow quiet while the curtains part again, this time on stage two young students. Kaname, with his shoulder-length brown locks, he wore a nice suit that was a shade of green. Shiemi and her long brown curls dance in two tails, swinging her frilly rose dress back and forth. The two stood side by side, their microphones on stands, prepared to shine. The tune begins and their voices lift into the sky:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

"He's doing well."

Maru whispers. Kyouya smiles at this proudly at his son, but also proud that he was doing this with his cousin. Both parents, Tamaki and Haruhi, Maruhi and Kyouya were both proud. But none of them were as proud as their older children, who were grinning to the extent they remembered they sung on stage together at that age as well.

_Don't you dare look out your window _

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The concert ends and the children stand on stage, taking their respectful bows. It wasn't long until both children reunite with their parents, getting pampered with sweet words of pride.

"My little angel did so well today~"

Tamaki pampered squeezing onto his daughter.

"Dad, I'm choking."

She says all chummy.

"You're such a sweetheart."

The blond father repeated, swinging his daughter from the right to the left while she chirped happily saying:

"Wee! Daddy do it again!"

The two play together while Utau watches from the side lines praying that her father or sister wouldn't hurt themselves.

"I swear he spoils her like he's never had a daughter before."

Haruhi mutters,

"Let him have his fun, he hadn't had it since your daughter left for school."

Maru laughs.

The families laugh along together, smiling and playing with each other. When suddenly familiar voices pop out and a heavy weight jumps onto Haruhi's shoulders.

"Haru-Chan!"

It was the former host club members, wearing their best suits. Mori and Hani had become the largest Japanese Alliance in combat and martial arts. While that the Hitacchin twins had finally become their mother's successor to the designing company, carrying on their mother's name and making her famous to the fullest. Friends and families bonding together with joy.

Kyouya gazes at his present and sighs in happiness. If only people could see what life fully was like if it only had a ton of laughter, a cup of friendship and a whole lot of love.


End file.
